How It All Came To Be
by Marish06
Summary: Elliot and Olivia embark in a relationship that they both want, but is she ready for it?
1. Chapter 1

SVU Squad room  
Manhattan NY  
May 21st

Elliot walked into the squad room, his demeanor slightly grotesque. He had just gone through a messy divorce with his wife, Kathy, of 20 years. They had separated about a year before, but the divorce was still hard on him, and it had definitely taken its toll on him. His eyes were blood shot and he had complementary bags underneath his eyes to go with it. He tried to hide it by dressing nicely, but it was clearly obvious. Especially since he had forgotten to shave that morning. As he walked in he was greeted and immediately pulled into Cragen's office.

"Elliot you look like hell," said Cragen.

"Thanks Cap," he replied sarcastically.

" How are things going?"

"How does it look like it's going?"

"Elliot go home, get some rest."

"No offence, but what do you know about my home. As far as I'm concerned I have no home. It was destroyed when Kathy gave me those divorce papers."

"Elliot."

"Look Cap. Don't send me home. I need to work. I need to find a way not to think about my personal life. Or what's left of it."

" Fine, Olivia has a case. Something to do with hookers."

"Isn't that Vice's problem?"

"Usually, but somehow it wound up in our Jurisdiction. So we have to handle it."

"Fine." Elliot walked out of the squad room and found Olivia sitting at her desk sipping coffee from her mug.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied.

She looked up and saw how bad he looked. He was definitely not the same person he was before his divorce. He didn't joke around as much. He didn't smile. He blew up on people more often than not, and had earned the nickname "Unstabler". As she starred at him she realized how much she missed the old Stabler. "How are things going?" She knew that this was a stupid question given his current condition but she also knew it had to be asked.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected after the woman you love breaks your heart."

"You wanna talk about it?" She hated Kathy for doing this to him. She hated seeing him in such an emotional and vulnerable state.

"No, I heard you had a case."

She knew that he needed to talk but she also knew better than to push him. She understood his pain and frustration and knew he would come to her if he needed to.

"Yes, but Elliot if you need to talk you know I'm always here." He nodded. " Well the case I have is a tough one. A guy is beating, raping, and killing hookers and escalating at that. I talked to a few of his survivors, and trust me there weren't a lot of them. He started off beating and raping them at knife point, now he's shooting them."

"How do you know it's the same guy?"

"Because of the one that got away. He was in the process of raping her when he was suddenly distracted. She took the chance to knee him and run away. He shot at her, but luckily missed. I have a few leads to follow up on, but I'm waiting on Haung first."

"Why?" he really didn't feel like dealing with him now.

"He has a pattern. Apparently he likes to watch first. Then when they're done he strikes, rapes, and kills them, so I want Haung to profile him."

"How do you know this?"

"Because they all said they were attacked after… giving their services," she said slyly.

"Oh."

Just then Haung walked in. Olivia relayed everything she had just told Elliot to Haung. Once he had heard the story he gave them his analysis.

"This guy has a hard time finding a girl. He's most likely unattractive and probably tends to scare off the ladies that do find interest in him."

"Well they all said he was angry, and kind of ugly. They even said they had refused him before."

"Well that's it. He feels they have insulted him and rapes them to show them he is capable of doing and getting what he wants. He wants them to regret the fact that they turned him down. Then he kills them out of revenge."

Just then Cragen walked in. "Warner called, says we got another victim."

Morgue, Mercy General  
Manhattan, NY

Elliot and Olivia walked into the morgue where they met with Warner. She brought them over to the body and began to relay her analysis.

" Caucasian female, mid to late 20's. C.O.D cerebral hemorrhage due to G.S.W to the head."

"So why is it our problem?" asked Elliot.

"Because after removing the bullet and analyzing it, I found it matched the other ones from your other cases."

"So how long has she been down?" he asked

"Due to the fermentation of the skin, I'd say about 12-15 hours, but wait there's more. This one had a friend. I found another victim. Same gun and everything. The only difference was this one is a male. Upon further examination I found he had ejaculated before he was killed, and I found his sperm in her and he was killed before her."

"He's still escalating," stated Olivia in mock horror. "He's killing their partners and then them. Thanks we'll call you if we need anything else," she said before leaving.

SVU Squad room

They told Haung what they found once they got back to the squad room.

"He's escalating, and he's not gonna stop unless you stop him," started Haung." He's starting with hookers and he's gonna continue until he reaches women who reject him along with the hookers. He's also building up his confidence with every kill. He's also meticulous and getting smarter with every kill. You guys need to stop him."

"But now, there are no clues and no leads. We have forensics, but no one to match them to. The only thing we've got is the area he strikes in."

"Sounds like we're going to have to send someone undercover. We'll talk to some hookers who recognize his picture we had the sketch artist draw up. It's been a long day so we'll start fresh tomorrow. You guys go home," said Cragen.

"Thanks Cap." They all said.

Everyone started packing up their things to go, all except for Elliot. Livia saw this and decided she should talk to him.

"El, aren't you going home?"

"I have no home remember?"

"El…" She said sympathetically.

"It's true."

"El, you know it's not. Why don't you go see your kids?"

"They don't want to see me."

"Common El, you know that's not true."

"You sure! You really sure about that? They blame me for the divorce. ME! I didn't want to get divorced. I didn't want to leave my family. She did." He was beginning to rant and people were starting to stare.

"Elliot come on." She said pulling him to his feet. "Come with me." They left and went back to her place.

Benson Residence  
Manhattan, NY

At her place she made him sit down on the couch after getting two beers she came back and sat on the couch. She handed him his beer and after kicking off her shoes sat in the corner of her chair and pulled her feet up underneath her and waited. Ten minutes and nearly Three beers later he finally said something.

"Kathy's moved on." She sat there in silence as he continued. "She moved on before we were even finished. At first I thought they were friends, but I should have known better Liv, I'm a fucking detective. I should have known or at least suspected it. I just. I just never thought she'd do something like this."

"Elliot you couldn't have known."

"Yeah, but I should have. My kids should blame me for the divorce."

"El…"

"No I forced her to him. I was never home and never around to help. It's my fault, it's my fault! I put my job before my family."

"Now Elliot we both know that isn't true."

"Isn't? I mean I work from eight till only God knows when. I get home everyone's already in bed. I leave before they wake up. I don't talk to Kathy, cause I don't want to put what we see in her head. I never see them, they never see me. I put other people's children and problems before my own."

"Elliot stop it. You work hard to help protect your kids. You try to help people. You work so that your kids can come home to a nice home, and have food on the table, and so that they can have anything else they might want or need."

"Then why couldn't Kathy see that? Why did she have to take away everything that meant something to me."

"Elliot she just wanted more than to see you and talk to you occasionally, but that doesn't justify her cheating on you. She wanted more than just a bedmate."

"But why Liv? Why?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, 'cause I honestly don't know. Does she know you know?"

"No, I just left it at that. I didn't want this to be a bitter divorce because of the kids…I just can't believe she would end it after 20 years." A single tear rolled down his face. Olivia saw this and pulled him into a hug. It was the first time he felt even slightly okay since the divorce. She pulled out of the hug. " You're a mess Stabler." She stated simply.

"Thanks" He chucked. "Way to kick me when I'm down."

" You know what I mean," she said playfully pushing his shoulder. "Why don't you go sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch."

"No I couldn't put you out. I'll take the couch."

"El, you need the rest. Take my bed. I insist."

"How bout you share it with me?" He leered at her.

"Not going down that road."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked faking being hurt by her words.

"Nothing just go to bed. Now."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go ahead."

"Yes Mom."

He got up and headed into her bedroom and closed the door. After stripping down to his boxers he climbed into her bed. It was soft and cozy. He sniffed her pillow. It was covered in her scent, it was distinctly her. In fact the whole bed was. The scent was unexplainable. Just pure flowery goodness and everything that was her. It was uniquely hers. He mellowed in it. Wondering what it was that made him feel so…good. So complete. Was it her? The fact that he was sleeping in her bed? The fact that he knew she would always be there for him? Or was it more than that? He fell asleep thinking about it, her and so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

Benson Residence  
Manhattan, NY  
May 22nd

The next morning he woke up to a small clinking sound coming from the kitchen. He got up and went out to see what it was. He walked into the kitchen and found Olivia fixing a cup of coffee. She was wearing pajama bottoms and a small black tang top. He suddenly felt drawn to her in a way he couldn't explain. She turned around and found him standing there in nothing but his boxers. Her eyes skimmed over his broad muscular chest. She could see every muscle through the sparse hair that grew on his chest. She had seen him without his shirt on many times before, but it had never been like this. She thought about how it would feel to have her body pressed up against his. She suddenly realized what she was talking about. She had to snap back in to reality. He was her partner, she couldn't think about him that way, but she could dream couldn't she?

"Morning," she said with a smile. That smile, that beautiful smile. He was mesmerized by it. He suddenly felt tingley all over. "El, you ok?" She said. He finally snapped out of it.

"Yeah, Morning. I just need my caffeine fix."

"Well here then," she said handing him a cup of coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah, best I've slept in a while."

"I was gonna let you sleep in a little bit longer. You looked so peaceful."

"Mmmmmmmmm," He hummed taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well you should go," A look of confusion came across his face. He thought she didn't want him around anymore. "We have to go to work. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, well then I'll see you at work." He went and put on his clothes. "Bye, Liv" he said before leaving.

SVU Squad room

Elliot walked into the squad room looking better than he had in months.

"Morning," he said. Fin and Munch looked at him with a look of shock and surprise pasted on their face.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Munch.

"Nothing. Why, is there something wrong?"

"No," he replied. " But you do look a lot better than you did yesterday."

"Yeah and the past few months," piped Fin.

"Well I got a little more sleep than I usually do last night. Maybe it was that."

"Well whatever you did, you should do it more often. I was starting to get tired of seeing your moppy face and your mood swings," said Munch. Elliot laughed at this statement, but the more he thought about it he figured that maybe Olivia was good for him. He had only spent a night in her bed, with the mere scent of her, and it had worked wonders on him.

The rest of the day they all spent their time trying to convince some hookers, any hooker of cooperating with them. But they were either too scared or they just didn't trust them.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Munch. "No hooker is willing to through with our plan."

"You're right, anybody got any other ideas?" asked Cragen.

"How 'bout we send someone in. Like one of us," Fin suggested.

"Yeah but who?" asked Cragen. Everyone looked towards Olivia.

"What me?" she asked. "Oh no, no, no, not me," she said putting her hands up defensively and shaking her head. Everyone continued to look at her.

"Livia…" said Cragen.

"No, no, and hmm let me think. No!"

"Livia, you're the only one with the looks and the skill to get the job done."

"But why me? Why can't we send one of the boys in as drag."

"Again Liv, looks and skill."

"Yea would you pick Munch here up if he was in drag?" Fin asked.

"Of course not! Come to think of it I would not like to see what Munchy here would look like as drag." She grinned slyly. "But then again I wouldn't have to pick anybody up," she sassed. Everyone laughed at this.

"Ha, ha, ha, you guys very funny. So Olivia you gonna do this or not?" Munch asked.

" Fine, but I better be getting paid extra for this."

"Alright, so is every body Ok with this?" Cragen asked. He looked over at Elliot who hadn't said anything the whole time.

Elliot hadn't been paying attention to anything that had been going on. He had received a disturbing phone call from his lawyer earlier that evening and had been unable to focus the rest of the day.

"Elliot?" Cragen repeated.

"Oh, huh, yeah Cap?" Elliot stammered.

" So are you Ok with this?"

"Sure," he nodded. Once Cragen stepped away he went over to Fin. "What exactly did he want know if I was Ok with?" he asked

"With Olivia playing a hooker. Where've you been man?"

"No where." He answered quietly. He wasn't ok with Olivia playing a hooker.

"So are you Ok with this or are you gonna play my big overprotective partner?" she teased. When she noticed he wasn't answering she suddenly became serious. "Elliot?"

Elliot snapped back into reality. "Oh no. You always know I'm gonna look out for you no matter what you do." He smiled.

"You guys gonna be Ok with this?" Cragen asked. Respecting the kind of relationship Elliot and Olivia had, and how possessive he was of her.

"Yea," Elliot answered. Knowing the question was more directed towards him.

"Well I think we should call it a day. Everyone go home and be back tomorrow to catch this guy," Cragen said before heading to his office.

Everyone began to pick up their things when Olivia noticed something was still bothering Elliot. "El, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Ok, well you know if you wanna talk."

"Yeah I know. See ya later."

"See ya."

She knew something more was wrong with him, but she wasn't going to drag him back to her apartment again. If he wanted help he was going to have to make the effort and take a step in helping himself. She grabbed her things and left without another word.

Benson Residence

Olivia sat curled up on her couch watching TV, drinking a beer when she heard a knock at the door. She got up and went to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Elliot?" She looked through the peephole and saw him standing there. She hadn't expected him to come so soon. She would have given him at least a couple of days. She opened the door and let him in. "You want something to drink?" she asked as he walked in to the room.

"Sure," he said taking a seat on the couch. She got him a beer and sat next to him.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

She glanced at the TV. "Oh no just trying to catch up on my shows," she said flipping the TV off, and handing him his beer.

"Like what?"

"Gilmore Girls."

"Gilmore Girls? Liv my daughters watch that show."

"So what, its very entertaining, you know. Now Enough about what I watch. So what's up?"

"What else do you watch?"

"Nothing. So what's the matter? You seemed kind of out of it this afternoon." He took a sip and sat there in silence. "Elliot common. I know you're here to talk so why don't you just spill?" she said softly so as not to startle him or cause him to retreat.

"Kathy is suing for sole custody of the kids. Says I won't be seeing them much so she might as well have full control of them."

"Elliot I'm so sorry." She said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What am I gonna do? She's taking away my kids. My babies, Liv. They're all I have."

"What do you mean what are you going to do. You're going to fight back. Talk to Casey, I'm pretty sure she can find someone good enough to help you and if she can't I'm pretty sure she'll do it herself. She can't do this. They're just as much your kids as they are hers, and you have to fight for them El, you have to."

"Thanks Liv. I just… I just don't understand how she could be so cruel?"

"I don't know, El. Really I don't know," She said pulling him into ha hug.

He loved holding her in his arms. She felt so good there. He pulled away from her so he could look at her. He brushed his lips gently over hers. When she didn't pull back he went back for more, deepening the kiss. Her lips parted from the pressure allowing him to slip his tongue in. He began to pull away; sucking on her lips as he went, but she tasted so good he had to go back for more. She realized what was happening and suddenly broke the kiss.

"What?"

"Elliot we can't do this," she said standing up.

"Why?"

"Why? Because we're partners, El! This," She said motioning between them. "Can't go on. I think you should leave."

"No wait, Liv. Lets just forget the kiss. I love talking to you. Please Liv, let me stay."

She was quiet for a moment. Contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. Sure she would love to be in a relationship with Elliot, but she couldn't. Because of work, because he was her partner and her best friend. She wasn't sure if she was ready to lose that for something that just could be. "Nothing about the kiss."

"Fine."

"And no more kissing."

"Got it. Now can you sit back down?"

She sat back down and they spent the rest of the night talking. They forgot about being professional and got personal. Getting to know each other more emotionally and intimately. Learning more about each other better than they had in the past six years.


	3. Chapter 3

Benson Residence  
Manhattan, NY  
May 23rd

The next morning Elliot woke up and felt something on top of him. He opened his eyes to find that it was Olivia on top of him. Fast asleep. He looked down and saw her butt poking out and it took all of his self control not to grab it. He decided to play with her hair instead. It was that nice chestnut color she loved so much and secretly he loved it too. He loved the way it brought out the exotic color in her skin. It was so soft and smelled all pretty and flowery and just skimmed her shoulders. She began to stir and then looked up, confusion written all over her face.

"Morning," he said. "We must have fallen asleep last night."

"Oh," she replied.

"I would have moved but you seemed so rested. That and the fact that you were snoring so loud."

"I was not snoring. I don't snore," she said sitting up.

"Yeah I know, but you do drool though."

"I do not," she said slapping him playfully.

"Well I gotta go. Gotta get ready for work."

"Alright I'll see you there."

SVU Squad room

Elliot sat in the squad room waiting for Olivia to show up so that they could get started. She was late which made him begin to worry. Usually she was in before him and it wasn't like her to be late.

"Hey has anybody heard from Olivia?" he asked.

"Nope," replied Fin.

"Shouldn't you know? She is your partner," replied Munch.

"Shut up Munch."

Just then Olivia walked into the squad room wearing a long tan trench coat. It was buttoned up and she had it tied tightly around her waist. She also carried a duffle bag on her shoulder, which she put by her desk as she sat down on top of it.

"Great now that we're all here, we can get started." Cragen began. "All the hookers worked one corner that they all had in common. That's the corner Olivia will be working. You will do your thing until a guy matching his description approaches you, you refuse him and move on."

"What do I do if someone else tries to pick me up?" she asked.

"Well aren't we cocky," said Munch.

"Oh please Munch you know you want some of this," she grinned.

"Children! Usher him around the corner. Munch will be waiting to handle him there. After you refuse him you walk all the way up to Spring Street. Guarantee he'll follow you there. Go down the alley on Milton Elliot will be waiting for you there. Talk to him and when scumbag comes we'll grab him."

"Wait isn't that kind of suspicious how the Johns just disappear like that?"

"After you go around the corner wait 10-20 minutes there. If he shows up within that time we'll grab him. Olivia it's important for you to keep an eye out for him at all times. Everyone understand what they're supposed to do? "

"Yea," they all responded.

"Now lets go so I can get out of these clothes," Olivia said walking off.

Corner Of Spring and Hilton  
Manhattan, NY

Olivia stood at on the corner waiting for their suspect to show up when another hooker suddenly approached her.

"Uh, uh ain't no way dis hussy gon work my corner."

"Well last time I checked I didn't see your name on it" Olivia shot back.

"I don't have to have my name on it. This is my territory and everybody knows it."

"Well last time I checked this was a free country and therefore a free corner and if you have a problem with that then I guess we can settle this else where," Olivia replied hiking up the side of her skirt to give the girl a peek at the gun she had strapped to her leg.

"Damn! Gurl got attitude," said another hooker with hot pink hair.

"No, no problems here," said the other hooker putting her hands up in defense.

"That's what I thought," Olivia replied with a sly smile on her face. 

Sedan

"Girl can handle herself," stated Fin, starring out through the window.

"Yeah," Eliot replied doing the same.

"But she da best looking hooker I've ever seen. Given Munch there a real workout. I just hope she's there when he comes or else things might not work out so well."

"Yeah, but she's not a hooker."

Though on some level Elliot wished she was. That way he would have a chance and be able to get more than just a taste of her. He watched her carefully. Determined not to let anything happen to her on his watch. He knew she could handle herself, but he also knew hookering was a dangerous job.

She had been picked up more than any other girl, and no wonder why. She was definitely the hottest and the sexiest hooker out there. He loved the way she looked. It was as if she was teasing him. She was wearing fishnet stockings, knee-high leather boots, a mini black leather skirt, and a hot pink tube top with a tiny leather jacket. She also wore large pink plastic hooped earrings and about a dozen pink bangle bracelets. She was sexy as hell and he loved that.

The perp walked up and just like almost every other guy (of course there were the blind ones) he went straight for Olivia. She clearly turned him down and everyone could see the anger on his face. He stomped off away from her and disappeared into the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R & Enjoy!**

SVU Squad room  
Manhattan, NY  
June 1st

A few days went by and they continued their scenario. Only this time the perps actions had changed. He continued to pursue Olivia, and every time she rejected him he grew angrier and angrier. Finally he fell into their trap and they had caught him red handed with the gun about to shoot Olivia. Everyone quickly seized him and after booking him as soon as they got back to the precinct.

Since then Elliot and Olivia had become closer. He always went to her place to talk afterwards   
and even weaseled her into coming to his place once which then turned into a sleep over, and they slept intimately wrapped in each others arms. They had even gone to dinner a couple of times, so they were basically dating without even knowing it.

He looked forward to talking to her every night. He loved talking to her; it was so much easier talking to her than it was talking to Kathy. He never had to hide anything from her and he never felt so free before, and every now and then he managed to get a hug from her, which he loved. She loved talking to him too and she hugged him because she loved the feel of having his body pressed up against hers and of having that kind of comfort for once in her life. She loved talking to him because he actually listened, and never judged her about what she told him.

Elliot and Olivia walked back into the squad room after booking their perp.

"Hey you guys wanna go out for drinks? There's this new pub down by my apartment," Olivia said coming to a stop and pulling on her coat.

"Sure," Elliot replied.

"I'm in. What about you Munch?" asked Fin.

"I'll go as long as you pay."

"Great," she said gathering up the rest of her stuff and begging to leave. "Elliot can show you where, and I'll meet you there." she called back as she stepped into the elevator.

Benson Residence

Later that night Elliot and Olivia stumbled into her apartment laughing at basically nothing in their drunken state. They were both a little tipsy. After playing a few bar games Fin and Munch left leaving Elliot and Olivia to themselves. After a few more drinks both of them decided that they were both drunk enough to head home. Luckily her apartment was only a few blocks away, so they were able to sober up a bit on the way there.

"It's a good thing your apartment is so close."

"Yeah, I was afraid we weren't going to find it," she giggled.

"Third time's a charm," he laughed back.

She giggled. "Yeah. Okay you take the couch and I'll see you tomorrow." She began to walk away when suddenly he pulled her back to him, bracing her up against his chest.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss first?" He teased before slanting his lips on hers.

She thought to fight him off at first, but his lips felt so good on hers that she just sank into it. When her lips finally parted he slid his tongue in, exploring the depths of her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He began pulling her shirt out of her jeans and began rubbing his hands up the warm smooth skin of her back. He slowly began moving them up to caress her breasts through her laced bra.

She pulled away breaking the kiss. "Elliot we…"

"Shhhh," He said putting a finger over her swollen lips.

"But-"

"No," he said covering her lips again. "I don't want you to think or worry about anything else. I just want you to feel."

He kissed her again and began trailing his kisses up her jaw line and then down her neck, nibbling on her collarbone and at the base of her neck. She once again thought to stoop this, but when his lips settled on that spot at the base of her neck, she let out a deep throaty moan and pulled off his shirt in stead. He began unbuttoning hers, and once he was done he slid the shirt down her arms and then began to unbuckle her belt and unbutton and unzip her jeans. He stopped when he saw her greedy hands go towards his buckle. After fiddling around with it, his pants dropped to the floor revealing his perfectly fitted white boxer-briefs. He stepped out of them kicking off his shoes and socks as he went.

He watched her kick off her shoes and socks then pulled her back towards him and began to kiss her. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he walked over to the couch, never removing his lips from hers. He put her down and then finished unzipping her pants zipper, and then he slid them down until they fell to her ankles. Once she stepped out of them, revealing her black-laced panties to match with her black-laced bra, he pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her back and unhooked her bra, then pulled it slowly away from her heated skin. He stepped back and marveled at her two erect nipples then gently laid her down on the couch and pulled her panties off. He then spread her thighs apart and gingerly settled in between them. He laid on top of her and began kissing her then trailed his kisses from her neck to her breasts. He began to suck on one while rubbing and massaging the other while she moaned at the contact.

"Elliot," she whispered.

He moved back up to her lips and slowly moved his hand down her to her center. She gasped for air in his mouth as he slid one finger into her. He pulled it out and then slid two fingers into her, moving them back and forth rhythmically, imitating the sex act.

"El," she whimpered.

He smiled. He loved what he was doing to her. Tonight was solely about pleasing her so that maybe she could please him one day. He felt her begin to clamp down on him as her body wiggled and writhed underneath him. He hooked her left leg over the back of the couch and the other over his shoulder and bent his head down and began to suck on her clit before focusing on other areas of her sex, yet still making sure to flick his tongue over her clit. He rubbed his tongue over her clit one last time and that did it for her. He listened to her whimper and shriek as her thighs began to close around his head and her body began to shake uncontrollably.

After she settled down he still continued to slide his fingers in and out of her. He sucked up the juices that continued to flow from out of her as he felt her come again. This time as she came she sunk her fingernails into his back and dragged them up to run through his hair. He continued to suck up the juices that continued to pour from her body and once her orgasm finished he lifted his head and kissed her so that she could taste herself on him.

He stood up and pulled off what was left of his clothing then once again spread her legs apart and settled in between them. He kissed her sweet lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

He hovered above her waiting for her nod of approval and once she gave it to him he slid into her effortlessly, nice and slow so that she could feel every part of him. He wanted her to feel every bit of his masculinity. She moaned as he continued to push into her and once he was settled he waited for her to adjust to him before moving. As she laid beneath him matching his thrusts with those of her own, she watched as his muscles flexed and relaxed on top of her with every thrust as he ravished her neck with soft sweet kisses. He moved his lips to hers and kissed her, using his tongue to imitate what he was doing to her down below. He felt her start to reach her climax as she clamped down on him. Her knees started to close around his sides, this caused him to start to reach his climax and he pounded into harder and harder, faster and faster until he felt he had nothing left to give her.

She came first screaming his name as she did and he continued to move in her and they came together the second time. Once they both settled down he kissed her sweat-covered forehead then looked deep into her dark brown eyes and gave her another soul-searching kiss. He pulled out of her body and laid down on the other side of the couch pulling her to lie down on top of him. She kissed his lips sweetly and then rested her head on his sticky chest that was covered in their bodily fluids. He pulled down the afghan that she kept on the back of the couch and used it to cover their cooling bodies. He smiled to himself. He not only achieved his goal of fucking his partner but of making love to her. He listened and as her breathing to even out and then let is lull him to sleep.

OK Guys. I thought that I wouldn't have to, but you left me no choice. Please Review for the next chapter. Because I don't see the point in posting if nobody's reading. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. You kept up your end of the deal so I'll keep up mine. Here's chapter 5 Enjoy!

Benson Residence  
June 2nd

The next morning Olivia woke up with a slight headache. She felt something, more like someone underneath her. She looked down and her eyes damn near fell out of her head. She sat up and tried to remember what had happened the night before. She tried to get up but instead she was pulled back down into a slow and sensuous kiss. She moved to get up again when she felt him pull her down harder.

She broke the kiss and shook her head. "No."

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"This shouldn't have happened."

"What shouldn't have happened?"

"US!" She shook her head.

"So what about last night?"

"What about it? We got drunk and did something weren't supposed to do."

"So you regret it what we did last night?"

"No, but- "

"No buts" He said pulling her into another kiss.

She quickly broke it off. " Elliot we're partners."

"So now we're sexual partners. Didn't you enjoy last night? Don't you remember what we did?"

She smiled. "My head might be a little fuzzy, but I do remember that. And yes, of course I enjoyed it."

"Then why don't we just leave it at that. You don't sound like you don't want this to happen so let it happen."

She let out a sigh and then starred down at her feet before turning and bending down to kiss him. As the kiss deepened she felt his crotch rise up against hers. She then laid a trail of sweet kisses down his body until she reached his penis. Once there she took him into her mouth. 

"Liv," he groaned running his fingers through her hair. 

She began to suck on him, swirling her tongue around his head and then licking up and down his shaft. She sucked on him until she felt him tense and could tell he was about to cum, that's when she decided to get up. She began to walk away and wiped around her lips when she felt him grab her arm again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go and start getting ready for work."

"And leave me like this?" He whined in a tight voice, pointing to his fully aroused dick. He was about to bust and he was so hard it hurt. She raised an eyebrow at him. "No. No you better get back here and finish this."

She gave him an evil smile and then went and eased herself unto his now fully engorged dick. She moved back and forth creating the most incredible friction between them. He thrusted upwards, meeting each of Olivia's downward thrusts with those of his own. He loved the sight of Olivia bouncing up and down on his cock. He reached up and began rubbing her breast in a circular motion. She began to move faster on him as she felt herself nearing her climax. She felt him come before her climax took control of her body, crying out his name in the process. Once they were finally done she collapsed in his chest and gave him a kiss.

"That better," she sassed looking up at him.

He used his right hand and tangled his fingers in her hair resting his palm flat against her cheek. "So much better." He kissed her again and then let her get up to get ready for work. Knowing that he had to do the same. He watched her naked form as she walked away. "You know you're an evil, evil woman."

She giggled and called back. "Yeah I know."

"You know? Come here!" He shot up off the couch and chased after her, and then all that could be heard was their laughs and giggles.

SVU Squad room

After their shower together Elliot had left her apartment to get ready for work. He was late but she was right on time, thank God, so they didn't look suspicious. Elliot sat at his desk trying to concentrate on matching the M.O of their latest rape suspect to the others in their data bank, but he couldn't. That's because he couldn't help but reflect on the events of the past night and that morning.

Once he had caught her in her bedroom he had tickled her until she begged for mercy, but she had gotten him back in the shower. Teasing him mercilessly then giving him best blowjob he'd ever had in his life and then her returned the favor when he made love to her, pressing her up against the wall of her shower, which had helped him get to work on time, and he was so glad that she also had normal soap so that he wouldn't have to come to work smelling like a woman. She indescribable. Incredible was more like it.

He looked across his desk at her finishing up her paperwork. She was gorgeous. It took all of his self-control not to pick her up and bring her into one of the interrogation rooms and just have his way with her. He could feel his pants tightening just at the thought of it. He felt her foot nudge him underneath the desk. He looked up and saw her mouth to him "stop it," with a girlish grin on her face that she was desperately trying to hide.

She had seen the look on his face and had recognized it from some of the times they spent together and from last night. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He got up and walked out into the hallway, looking around first to make sure no one was looking as he stole away into the janitor's closet. He cracked the door so that he could see her when she came looking for him, and he knew that she would come looking for him. When she finally walked by he reached out grabbed her and pulled her in with him in one fluid motion. He covered her mouth to keep everyone from hearing her scream.

"Shhh, its just me, its just me." He said soothingly to calm her down. Once she did he slowly let her go, and she shoved him in response.

"What were you thinking?" She exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"This," he said covering her mouth with his.

He pulled her towards him as the kiss deepened and her arms came up to circle around his neck, pulling him closer. After awhile she felt "him" begin to bulge up against her leg just as Elliot's hand began to slide up underneath her shirt, so she stepped away.

"Elliot, this is not the time and it's definitely not the place for this." She gave him one last kiss before turning around, but before she could exit the closet he pulled her back towards him.

"Common, Liv. I can be quiet if you can."

"If I remember our last times together correctly, no, you can't."

"I can try."

She pretended to consider it for a minute, then shook her head. "Nope you can't."

"But- "

"No," she smiled putting a finger on his lips.

She removed her finger and gave him one last kiss before exiting and heading towards the bathroom to readjust herself. He took a couple deep breaths and waited for his erection to settle down a bit and readjusted himself to make sure the rest didn't show before returning back to the squad room. There was no way it was gonna go away, not without her help and not when she was just out there and sitting across from him looking as irresistible as she did. Once he was settled he walked back out and took his place and continued doing his work.

Alley of 123rd St.  
June 5th

A few days had gone by and they had been called out of the office. They continued to see each other and their relationship had flourished in those 5 small days, much to their surprise. They arrived at the crime scene and realized that the pattern was apparently the same as last few victims. Raped, and strangled before having their throats cut to ensure their death. After talking to the necessary people and getting all the information they possibly could, Elliot walked over to Munch and Fin.

"Hey, Livia and I are gonna go get something to eat, we'll meet you guys back at the precinct."

"Alright," replied Fin.

As they walked back towards the car Olivia turned towards him. "Why did you tell them we were going to get something to eat when we ate before coming here?"

"Who said I was hungry for food?" he replied with a smile opening the door for her to get in. "I'm hungry for you," he continued. She smiled back and climbed into the car. After driving for a while she turned to him again.

"So do you have anything special planned for us tonight?"

"Maybe," he replied taking the corner.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" she asked noticing that they didn't seem to be going anywhere specific.

"Don't worry about it. We're almost there." He pulled up into another alley and parked the car. He got out and walked around to her side of the car. He opened her door and helped her out.

"Where are we going?" she asked again, not really all that familiar with the place he had brought them to.

"Not far." He opened the car door to the back seat of the car and she smiled before sliding in, realizing his intentions. Then he slid in beside her.

"Have we reached our final destination?" She asked coolly, turning to him.

"Yup," he replied as he began to unbutton her shirt.

He attached his lips to the flesh he exposed, nibbling and sucking on her collarbone. She used her elegant fingers and tilted his head up and kissed him before she pulled back and unbuttoned and pulled down her pants, then her underwear. She leaned back and spread her legs open, giving him a look that asked, "What are you waiting for?" Elliot quickly pulled down his own pants and boxers around his ankles and crawled over her before sliding into her. They both let out a sigh as they both became one. Elliot began to move and thrust into her. "El" she called as he moved faster and deeper within her. He moaned back and kissed her as she gripped at his shoulders. He arched one of her legs over his hip and she moaned into his kiss at the deeper penetration. Soon they both reached their climaxes and he gave her one last kiss, as she laid beneath him panting glistened in their sweat. He pulled out of her and they fixed themselves before returning to the front seat.

"Now I'm hungry," he said driving away. She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," She said as they pulled up next to a hot dog vender. They both got out and walked up to the vender.

"One with everything on it," he said to the vender. " You want anything?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine," she replied. He got his hot dog and began to walk away. "Can I have a bite?" she asked as they walked back to the car.

"I thought you said you didn't want any?" He replied holding the hot dog up so that could take a bite. Once she opened her mouth she shoved it in.

"Elliot!" she yelled wiping away some of the condiments from her mouth.

He laughed instead. She slapped his arm as he put the hot dog to his mouth again which caused him to drop the hotdog. She laughed and then ran, but she didn't get far 'cause he was hot on her trail. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him giving her a scorching kiss. She quickly broke it.

"Elliot you don't know who's watching," she said pulling away from him.

"Frankly I don't care who's watching," he replied pulling her back towards him.

"But I do," she said shoving him back and getting into the car. He did the same. The car ride was silent until Elliot spoke up.

"You mad?" he asked. He then waited several pain staking moments before she answered.

"Huh? Oh, no," she stammered. "I could never stay mad at you," she said smiling. After a few more moments she spoke up again. "Elliot what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is this just sex or is it something more?"

So far their relationship had just been sex and nothing really more than that. A few dinners at her place or his and long leisurely talks that they both enjoyed. Whatever other little time they had together they had spent sleeping together instead of spending real quality time with each other.

"Do you want something more?"

"I don't know…Yes!" she replied once she found her courage. " I don't know," she replied when she lost it. She was afraid he didn't want more and she wasn't ready to loose him yet. No matter how she had him

"Well if you want something more then we can have something more." Which was exactly what he wanted. He wasn't ready to lose her either, and he was willing to do anything to make her happy.

"Like what?"

"Like… dating…Yeah, lets date," she laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"Don't you think it's a little too late for dating? We've already slept together. Most couples usually date first."

"Well we're different from most couples. We already know each other well enough to sleep together. Now we'll date to get to know each other on a more intimate level, and to have some fun, so what do you say?" 

"I don't know."

"Common. How 'bout tonight. We'll go for dinner and a movie." 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Besides us dating will definitely be different."

"Yeah? How?"

"Guaranteed sex afterwards."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes."

" Well we'll just have to see about that one won't we?"

"Okay, tonight at 8?"

"It's a date," she smiled.

New York Cineplex  
June 7th

They never did go out that night, because there was another victim. It was a full 2 days before they could go on their date, but that didn't stop them from spending the nights together. They walked into the movie Cineplex hand in hand with huge grins on their faces. Looking like a couple of teenagers. 

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom before the movie starts," she stated.

"Okay, I'll get the snacks. What do you want?"

"Umm… an Icee and a bag of mixed candy."

"Never knew you had much of a sweet tooth, Liv."

"You never asked," she sassed back, walking towards the bathroom. Upon exiting she was approached by a man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall and muscular and kind of reminded her of a blonde Elliot, but not as much of a man as he was.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied back trying to get by him, but he stepped in front of her to stop her. "Yes?" she asked.

"I was standing over there," he pointed. "And I noticed how beautiful you were."

"Thanks," she replied trying to pass him again, but like the time before he stopped her.

Elliot looked over and noticed she was talking to another guy, now laughing and smiling. He watched her tuck a strand of hair behind he ear then stuck her hands in her pockets began to rock back and forth on the heels of her feet, and felt the green eyed monster rear its ugly head. He put the candy in his pocket picked up her drink and headed over to them. He arrived just as the guy was closing in.

" So can I get your number?"

"I'm sorry, but…" She stopped as she felt Elliot's hand wrap possessively around her waist and pull her towards him. "I'm seeing someone." she finished.

"You ready to go babe?" Elliot asked. Shooting the guy a death glare that "said back off. NOW!"

"Yeah." She turned back to the other guy. "I'm sorry but… I'm taken."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know," the man stuttered.

" 'S okay, have a good night," she replied. They both watched the sandy blonde walk away then Elliot turned towards her.

"So what was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You and Brad Pitt over there."

"It was nothing. Now lets go before we miss the movie."

"Uh Uh. You were flirting with him." He teased with a smile.

"I was not."

"Yes you were, I saw you."

"Okay so I was flirting with him. Big deal," she shrugged.

"No not big deal. Tell me what's so special about him?"

"Nothing, " she shrugged again. "He was just charming. Sometimes a girl likes to be charmed once in awhile."

"So what are you trying to say? I can't be charming?"

"No. Look, El. Lets not fight. Lets just go watch the movie." He didn't move, instead just stood there with a pissed off look on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently brushed her lips over his. "It didn't mean anything. It was just a little harmless flirting that meant absolutely nothing. You're the only man I want and I promise to make it up to you when go home later. 'Kay?" she whispered against his lips.

"You better. Now lets go," he said turning and taking her hand in his, as they began walking. Eventually he slipped it around her waist.

"So it meant nothing?" he asked just to be sure.

"Nothing."

"Absolutely?"

"Positively."

"Good."  
She loved how protective he was, although it was more like possessive. She had never had someone be possessive of her in that way." You know I never knew you to be the jealous type," she said as they continued towards their destined theatre.

"I wasn't jealous."

"Sure," she snorted.

"I wasn't jealous," he protested.

They continued to walk in silence until she spoke up again. "You know you don't have to worry."

"Worry about what?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled to himself. "And why would I worry about that?"

"Because your jealous."

"I am not jealous," he said frustratedly.

New York Cineplex

After the movie they walked out of the movie theatre towards the car. Hand in hand.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked.

" I don't know. Maybe we should go back in since I didn't even get a chance to watch the movie."

"And whose fault was that?"

"Yours," she answered shortly.

"Mine? What do you mean it's my fault?"

"I couldn't see because your head was in the way."

" You didn't complain when you were sticking your tongue down my throat."

"Excuse me? I believe you were sticking yours down mine."

" Mine's down yours, yours down mine, same thing. So what now? Actually. Scratch that I have an idea." 

"Really? What?"

"It's a secret so you have to close your eyes."

"I thought partners shouldn't have secrets."

"They shouldn't. So are you gonna close your eyes or not?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Fine, I'll close my eyes, but this better be good, and I'm starting to get tired of your secrets."

"Okay but the last one wasn't bad was it?"

"No."

"Good. Then don't worry."

"Okay, but I'm just saying this better be good."

"Don't worry it will be. Now close your eyes."

She did as she was told and they drove the rest of the way in silence. Elliot would occasionally look over to Olivia to make sure she was keeping her eyes closed, and she was. Soon they came to a stop. Elliot got out and went over to her side of the car. He opened the door and helped her out telling her to continue to keep her eyes closed.

"Elliot what are we doing?" she asked as she heard chains rattling. She opened her eyes when she heard the creaking of the gate opening. "Elliot what is this?" She listened first and then heard the small slapping of water against cement. She looked behind him and saw a pool then looked back at him to see the devilish smile on his face. "Ooooh no. No. No, no, no, no, no." She turned and tried to leave but before she could get away he grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards him and in one swift motion picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder and ran heading strait for the pool. "Elliot!" she screamed before getting a face full of water. She rose from under the water and wiped her face off. " Elliot! Do you know how much these clothes cost? Especially on a cop's salary!"

"Nope," he replied. Smiling, laughing at how pissed she looked.

She swam over to the edge of the pool and started to pull herself out when he pulled her back in. "Elliot!" She yelled angrily.

He laughed at her and at his smile she felt her anger dissipate and fade away. She splashed him. Still trying to keep an angry face, but couldn't when she saw the surprised look on his face.

"Oh, so you wanna play? Huh?"

She grinned at him as she used her arms to help her drift backwards, still facing him and arched an eyebrow at him. He then carefully swam over to her and splashed her back before attempting to swim away. Although quick as a flash she swam over to him and dunked his head. He hadn't expected her to be so quick but as she swam away he managed to grab her foot pulling her back and underneath the water. It was times like these that he appreciated her length. Especially when they were in bed making love to each other, she matched his height perfectly. Well at least in the right ratio he wanted. She dunked him back quickly; but this time he didn't come back up.

"Elliot," she called. No answer. "Elliot." She called again, still no answer. "Elliot, common this isn't funny," She said spinning around trying to find any kind of sign of him. Still no answer. She was starting to worry. She wasn't sure how long it had been or if he could hold his breath that long and her fear began to show in the voice of her next call. "Elliot!" Still no answer. Just then she felt something tug her under water. When she came back up she slapped him on the arm. "That wasn't funny." She said angrily although he could still hear the fear in her voice. 

"Sorry," he replied as he pulled her towards him and began kissing her. He felt her soften as she wrapped her legs around his waist and then her arms around his neck.

"You know breaking and entering is a felony," she smiled when they parted for air.

"It's a misdemeanor," he replied nipping at her lips.

" I know but we're cops and you broke the chain and I'm pretty sure your finger prints are all over it."

"Yeah, along with the fingerprints of about 50 other people."

Just then they heard sirens. They both let go of each other and swam towards the edge of the pool. Elliot managed to get out first the practically pulled Olivia out. They ran and jumped into the car and sped away.

"That was close," he said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah," she smiled, her teeth chattering.

He looked over and saw her shivering. He pulled over and went into the back. When he came back he tossed her a t-shirt. She quickly undressed and pulled it on while he took off his clothes and pulled on a t-shirt. He sat back in the car and turned on the heat. "Funny." He said to himself. "I never thought that I'd be using the heat in the begging of June."

"I know a place where we can go dry our clothes," he said pulling away from the curb.

"Really? And it's open this late?"

"Yeah. I used to this all the time when I was a kid."

" With Kathy?" she asked quietly, and suddenly the car fell silent.

"No. Before her. I did it with a few of my friends when we were kids."

"Oh." They pulled up and Elliot ran in and dropped off their clothes and came back.

"They'll be done in no time," he said climbing back into the car.

"Sorry about what I said before."

"It's okay."

He pulled her over towards him and placed her so that she was straddling his lap. She pulled his face in between her hands and slanted her mouth on his. As the kiss deepened she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly began to rock back and forth on him. When she felt him rise between her legs she pulled away from him.

"No, not here."

"Oh, I hate it when you do that."

She laughed and climbed off of his lap. " When you're decent go get our clothes."

"You think you can help me out here?"

"Later." She smiled. "But you do know the faster you get our clothes the sooner I can help you out."

"That doesn't help. Now all I'm gonna be doing is thinking about you."

The last thing that could be heard was Olivia's laughter echoing through the car.

Stabler Residence  
Manhattan, NY

As soon as they parked the car Elliot helped Olivia out of the car. Once they entered the elevator they began kissing and continued all the way up to his apartment. They managed to make it into his apartment without devouring each other. They tumbled into his apartment in a mixture of limbs and hot fiery kisses as Elliot used his foot to close the door never taking his lips away from hers. He maneuvered them to his bedroom dropping her clothes and his along the way.

Once they got into the bedroom she bent down and took his penis in her hand and kissed its head. He spewed out a little pre-cum and she licked and circled around his head with her tongue before pulling him into her mouth. She sucked on him hitting all the right spots.

"Oh…Liv," he groaned.

She continued until he emptied in her mouth. She just continued to suck on him swallowing every bit of him. Once she was finished she wiped the edges of her mouth. He tilted her head up and brought her up to his level. He kissed her, tasting himself in her mouth.

"It's your turn now," he said to her before kissing her neck and licking his way down to her center. He began sucking on her and exploring her with his tongue while sucking up her juices.

"El," she moaned as he rubbed his tongue up against her clit. She spread her legs a little further as she felt herself coming to her climax. Suddenly she felt as if her legs were going to buckle. "El…I…"

She never got a chance to finish. She came and her knees did buckle, but before she could hit the floor he caught her around the waist and swooped her in towards him. He pulled them both up to their feet and as she stood before him she melded her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. He laid her down gently then pulled back. He rested his weight on his arm and ran his fingers through her hair and looked deep into her eyes.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

He nodded, and kissed her before sliding deep into her body, but that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to be deeper inside her. He lifted her leg over his hip, and she arched her back towards him and gasped for air as he slid deeper within her. He waited for her to finish adjusting to him before beginning to move in and out of her. She matched his movements with those of her own. He could feel her begin to claw into his back as his thrusts became stronger and more persistent with each one.

"Harder," she panted. He began to thrust harder and harder into her causing the bed to shake with each one. "Faster," she continued, and he complied. She continued to claw into his back as she felt her orgasm begin to build deep within her.

"Liv," he called as he felt her begin to convulse and tighten around him. He felt himself start to reach his own climax and began moving faster, almost erratic.

"Elliot!" she screamed when she finally came. A few minutes later he collapsed on her chest after emptying himself inside of her. They laid together panting until he felt her playing in his hair.

He looked up at her, "Sorry, am I squishing you?"

"Not really," she replied smiling down at him. "I like having you so close to my heart."

He smiled then rolled off of her and pulled her closer to him. "This good?"

"Yea" she answered tangling her legs in between his and resting her head on part of his chest while she used her hand to play in the sparse hair on his chest.

"Liv."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She couldn't believe what he had just said. She wondered if he really meant what he had said or if it was his way of thanking her for the good sex. She looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I love you too," she replied. She leaned up and gave him a kiss before resting her head back on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He waited for her even toned breathing before falling asleep.

Same thing as last. The more reviews the quicker the update. I'm looking for about 10. So get to it. :)


	6. Chapter 6

OK. So you guys kept up most of your end of the deal so I decided to post. This chapter is kind of a cliffhanger, but then not really at the same time. Review for clarification.

Stabler Residence  
Manhattan, NY  
June 8th

The next morning Olivia carefully slid out from underneath Elliot's arms. She wrapped one if his robes around her and headed out to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Wincing a bit as she went. She stood facing the counter looking through a magazine she had found on the kitchen table. It wasn't long before she felt Elliot wrap his arms around her waist.

"Morning," he said in a gruff voice before kissing her neck.

She smiled. "Morning," she replied.

He spun her around and gave her a sweet kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, actually very well," she grinned tracing a finger up and down his lips before covering them with hers.

"Good," he replied when they finally parted. He lifted her up on to the counter top and kissed her. When her lips parted he slid his tongue in slyly and began unwrapping her robe. He pushed it down over her shoulders, revealing a very naked Olivia. She pulled her arms out and held his face in her hands. "Have you ever done it on the kitchen floor?" he asked.

"I think so, but I can't seem to remember what its like. You wanna remind me?" she teased.

"It would be my pleasure. You sure?" he asked seriously as he pulled her down to stand in front of him.

"Yeah," she answered seriously wrapping her arms around his neck.

They entered into a series of hot scorching kiss as she felt him begin to rise against her. She moved her hands from around his neck and began to lower his boxers. Once they fell to his feet he stepped out of them, never removing his lips from hers. He spun her around and entered her from the back. She winced at the small amount of pain she felt, it had been awhile since the last time she had had sex 'doggy style', but in no time she was moaning and groaning to every thrust he made. 

After a while he pulled out of her and lowered her to the ground. He settled himself firmly in the 'V' of her legs and finished what he had started. Figuring he should go along his original plan of doing it on the kitchen floor. In no time they had both come and were now lying on the floor panting and trying to catch their breaths.

"So… Do you remember now?" he asked between breaths.

"Yeah," she panted out. It was all she could manage to get out. Just then she heard cell phone ring. She quickly got it ignoring the pain she felt between her legs and ran to answer it.

"Benson," she answered.

"Where the hell are you!" An angry voice barked out over the phone.

She looked over at the clock. It read 8:30. "Shit" she muttered underneath her breath just as Elliot walked into the room and began to nibble on her neck. She managed to stifle the moan climbing up her throat and answered him. "I know Cap, I'm just running a little late." At that Elliot stopped his ministrations on her neck. He looked over at the clock and saw the time.

"Shit," he cursed.

"Who was that?" Cragen demanded.

"Nobody," she answered, beginning to pull on her clothes.

"And where's your partner?"

"I don't know. I think he said that he had something to do this morning."

"Yea you." Elliot leered. Then quickly dodged her hand.

"What!"

"Nothing. Look Cap I don't know what happened to him maybe he got stuck in traffic or something," she lied.

"Well then you better get your ass in here. Now!"

"Alright cap I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Fine. Bye," he hung up and then she did. "I'm gonna kill you." She leered at Elliot.

"You better not say that to loud cause if I go missing you're the first person they're going to be looking for."

" Please. I'm a cop I know how to hide a body. You better hurry up and get ready. I have to go home and get ready," she said searching around his apartment for her shit and bra.

"You know, you should keep some clothes here and I should keep some at your place that way when we spend the nights together we don't have to run home afterwards to get dressed."

She found the items of clothing she had been looking for and quickly pulled them on."We'll have to talk about this later, 'cause I can't discuss this with you now. I have to go." She gave him a kiss before running out the door.

SVU Squad room

"Hey Livia, so who's the guy?" Fin asked as Olivia walked over to her desk and sat down, face down in a file.

"What?" she asked.

"You know, the guy that's got you smiling all the time and coming in at ten in the morning." Piped Munch.

"Yeah and got you walkin' like a penguin," added Fin. That was when Elliot looked up. She had been walking kind of funny that day.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh there's no need to deny it. We all know that you're seeing someone, just don't know he is yet," stated Fin.

"Yeah so when do we get to meet him?" asked Munch.

"Never," she replied.

"Oh common is he not treating you right or somethin'? Or is he that ugly?" asked Munch.

Couldn't be as ugly as you are," spoke Fin. At that, Munch glared at him.

" You know beauty is only skin deep. That seems to be the case when it comes to you," Munch shot back.

"Awwwwww you think I'm pretty," Fin teased.

"Whatever."

"Well anyway you know I'll take care of him for you, Liv and I'm sure Munch and Elliot will help me out. Right Elliot." Elliot merely smiled.

"That won't be necessary. He treats me fine. So don't worry."

Just then Cragen walked in. "Hey we got a lead on our rapist I need Elliot and Olivia to follow up on it."

"Fine," she said. "I'm driving." She said taking the keys from Elliot. Elliot nodded and was quiet until they got out to the car.

"Sorry about hurting you," he said sliding into the passenger's seat.

"What are you talking about?" She asked getting in and starting up the ignition.

"About making you sore."

"Elliot it's okay. I didn't do anything I didn't want to do and I don't think asking you to go harder and faster made it any better," she grinned at him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but… I should have been a little bit more careful with you." He felt bad about hurting her; he never wanted to hurt her.

She responded to the guilty look on his face. "Elliot it's okay. Don't worry about it." She leaned over and gave him a kiss to reassure him. After following up in their lead Elliot noticed Olivia wasn't heading back towards the precinct.

"Hey Liv, where are we going?"

"Just this place I've been meaning to take you to, but we haven't really been in the area until now."

It wasn't long before they came to a Stop. Livia got out the car and waited for Elliot to come out. It took him a minute, but Elliot soon realized where they were. They were at the spot where they had performed their little skit. Livia took his hand and led him towards the wall nearby and out of the way. She quickly undid her pants and took them off. She slumpted them over his shoulder, shocking him when he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He undid his pants buckle and dropped his pants around his ankles, then leaned her up against the wall.

"You sure you're okay to do this?"

"Yeah."

" 'Cause I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah,"

" 'Cause,"

She silenced him with a kiss then she pulled back and whispered in his ear. "Fuck me."

A devilish smile came across his face and he gently guided himself inside of her before hiking her legs high up on his waist. He didn't want to hurt her anymore but as he began to thrust into her, he felt himself begin to loose control. She just felt so good, better than Kathy had ever felt. She was just so hot and wet and tight and squeezed him in all the right places.

He started to wonder if he was hurting her as he began to pound into her harder and harder, but her moans and mini shrieks of pure ecstasy seem to say otherwise. As he began to move faster she began to grip him tighter and claw at him through his dress shirt. He ravished her neck with kisses and she tilted her head to allow him better access. She came violently hard and slumping down on him as he continued to give her a few last thrusts before coming deep inside her. He let one of her legs go gently then helping her stand securely on the floor. He gave her one last kiss before pulling his pants back up and adjusting his clothes then watched her do the same. As they headed back to the car hand in hand he stopped and turned around to her. He held her face in his hands then brushed his lips over hers.

"I love you," he stated gingerly.

"I love you too," she answered returning the kiss. After they were done they got back into the car and drove off. "Wanna go get some lunch?" she asked.

"I'd love to, but I got some things that I need to take care of back at the precinct."

"Ok, drop me off and I'll see ya later?"

"Sure." He pulled over to the corner. "Love you," he said watching her climb out.

"Love you too," she answered back chancing a quick kiss before scurrying out the door.

SVU Squad room

Olivia walked back into the squad room and was surprised to find that Elliot wasn't at his desk. She sat and waited about ten minutes, and when he didn't return she got up and looked for him. Coming back to the squad room she realized that he wasn't there.

"Hey Fin do you know where Elliot is?"

"Naw, haven't seen him."

"How 'bout you Munch?"

"Nope, haven't seen him either. Shouldn't you know where your partner is?"

"Whatever Munch."

"You know he left a little bit before you came in. Probably went to get somethin' to eat," Piped Fin.

"Thanks Fin," she said eyeing Munch as she walked through the door.

"No problem," he replied.

She walked down to a small café she knew he liked to go to. When she got there she looked through the window as she opened the glass door and felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach. There was Elliot and sitting across from him was no one other than Kathy Stabler, Elliot's ex-wife. They were laughing and looked like they were having a good time. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw her stroke his hand and him just sitting there and smiling, as if enjoying her touching him. He didn't even try to pull away from her. She had had enough. She turned around and walked back towards the precinct wiping away her tears as she felt her heart breaking and shattering into a million pieces.

As she walked back she began to wonder how she had let her guard down. How did she allow him to get so close? Why did she think this would be different? How could she have been so stupid? The only answer she could come up with to every question was, "Because it was Elliot."

She wondered if he would leave her for Kathy. She had been his wife for twenty years and had given him four beautiful children. Children that meant the world to him. Kathy had had his children. She couldn't compete with that. "No," she thought. "He would never do that, he would never hurt me like that." She thought back to the scene at the café and that only brought on more tears.

When she got back to the precinct she managed to wipe away the tears before heading in and sat down at her desk and started her paper work. It wasn't long before Elliot walked into the squad room.

"Hey Liv." He said.

"Hi," she answered without looking up at him and using the strongest voice she could find. She couldn't look at him. Partially because she was afraid she was going to break down in front of him and partially because she couldn't trust her eyes. She knew that they would give her away at a moment's notice, because they couldn't lie to him. They could never lie to him.

"How was lunch?"

"Fine," she replied. He looked at her strangely. It wasn't like her to be so cold to him.

"Liv, is everything okay?"

"Fine," she replied giving him a fake smile and hoping that it would get him to leave her alone, but that didn't work.

He knew something was wrong, but he wouldn't push it here in front of everybody else, but he would push it. Later that evening he pulled her into the locker room as they were getting ready to leave.

"So I'll come over to your place tonight?" he asked.

"No," She answered stoutly crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

"So then my place?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to spend the night alone I'm kind of tired."

"From this afternoon or this morning?" he asked with a smile putting his hands around her waist and stepping closer to her, he was shocked when she turned her head when he tried to kiss her.

"What was that?" he asked confused.

"I'm just tired okay?"

"Okay, I'll come over and we'll just eat and go to bed. You don't have to sleep with me you know. It's like its some kind of obligation. We don't have to have sex every night we spend together."

"I know that," she answered angrily.

He was confused by her anger but continued. "So I'll see you later?"

"No!" she said brushing his hands off her waist.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"I think we should take a break."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone tonight or for a few days and we'll get together after that."

"No, I mean we should take a longer break. I need to do some thinking. I need to rethink this relationship," she said starring at him dead in the eye so he could see just how serious she was about this.

And he saw it." What?" A few hours ago they were okay and in love now all of sudden she wanted to end it? He couldn't be any more confused.

" I mean what is this, breaking into places, parking and having sex in the backseat, in alleys. I mean this is stuff we did when we were kids."

"Hey that alley thing was your idea."

"Yeah, but that's not me. You- you change something in me. Being with you changes me and I need to figure out if it's for the good or the bad."

Elliot continued to look confused. "Liv where is all this coming from?"

"Does it matter? All I know is that I need to do some thinking," and with that she brushed past him. He watched as she gathered up her things and left. He was truly confused. He thought everything was going good. He thought everything was great. He loved her and she loved him. What could possibly be the problem? He wondered what could have changed her mind so quickly? They had just had made love not too long ago. What could he have done to make her so upset? Enough to make her reconsider or even end the relationship. He turned around and ran out after her.

"Olivia! Olivia!" he called as she continued to walk away. She didn't even stop or l turn to look back at him. "Olivia!" he grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards him. "Olivia what's wrong I thought everything was going great. I thought we were happy. We loved each other. Why are you doing this?" He turned her to face him and saw her face wet with tears.

"Oh so now it's my fault!" She shook her head and turned and continued to head towards her car. 

He grabbed her again. "Tell me what's wrong."

"NO! Now let me go." She said trying to shake from his grasp but not getting anywhere.

"No. Not until you tell me what the fuck is wrong. Is this how it's going to be. Every time something's wrong you're just going to turn and walk away."

"No. Now let. Me. Go," she sneered

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong. Tell me what I did wrong to make you rethink this relationship. Tell me so that I can fix it. Please Liv. I love you."

"Oh don't give me that!"

"Olivia."

"Fine! You want to know what's wrong, Elliot. You want to know what the Fuck is wrong," she spat. "Fine, I saw you today. With Kathy. In the coffee shop."

Suddenly he figured it all out. " Liv, we were just talking about the custody thing with the kids. She was rethinking suing for soul custody and was going to allow me to see them again.

"It looked like a lot more than that. I saw her stroking your hand. And. You. You- just- you sat there. And. You- You smiled at her. Smiled. My smile" she whispered before bursting into tears.

"Liv, I swear to you that was all it was."

"Well if that was all it was then why didn't you just tell me that before? Why didn't you just tell me you were going to see her instead of lying and saying that you were going to be working at the precinct? If I was just your partner you would have told me."

" 'Cause I didn't want to upset you. I mean look at you now. It wasn't even anything that serious and your already ready to end our relationship."

"Elliot when have you ever known me to be insecure about anything? You should have told me."

"You're right, I should have told you. I understand where you're coming from and for that I'm sorry. Now can we get back to the way we were?"

"No Elliot, It's not that simple. This has made me realize a lot of things and I really need to do some serious thinking."

"Serious thinking? About what?"

"Things."

"What things?"

"About you, me, this, us," She said gesturing between them.

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't and I'm sorry about that." She turned to leave but then stopped. "Did you tell her about us?" His silence said it all. "Figures." She turned and got into her car and drove off before he had a chance to stop her. He was tempted to go after her, but he figured he shouldn't push it.

"She'll probably be fine in the morning," he said to himself.

Same thing as last. The more reviews the quicker the update. Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Chapter 7

You guys did such a great job with the reviews I decided to update sooner rather than later. This is a cliffhanger. Keep up our deal, and the next chapter will be up tomorrow. :)

SVU Squad room  
June 24th

The truth was, she wasn't okay the next morning or the morning or the day after that. When he tried to talk to her she just told him she needed more time. "More time?" It had been nearly two weeks since then. He tried to talk to her since then, but whenever she tried she would either change the subject or just avoid the subject all together. Elliot was starting to get fed up with her always needing "more time." "More time?" he would say to himself. "For what?" He just couldn't understand what she needed all this "time" for.

He loved her. She loved him. What more was there to think about? He missed her, so much. He missed the intimate talks he used to have with her. Now it was work, all work, and nothing but work. He recalled trying to talk to her about something else on the way back to the station one evening.

"I don't get why we can't seem to find this piece of shit," she spoke.

"Yeah me neither. It's like every time we get close the little weasel always manages to slip through our fingers, but we'll get him, Liv. I promise we'll get him."

"I know."

"Reminds me of this time the kids and I-"

"Look El, I'm sorry and I don't mean too be rude or anything, but I really don't think we should be talking about you and your kids right now. Right now I think we should be focusing on the case."

He nodded, somewhat in understanding. "Since when did you stop wanting to hear about my kids?"

"I never said-"

"Bull shit. You know whatever the fuck was going to come out of your mouth was going to be a lie."

"Excuse me? I'm sorry if you want to sit around and talk about your fucking personal life, but I have work to do."

"And since when has it been a problem, us talking about our personal lives every once in a while?"

"You know since when."

He let out a long ragged sigh. "Look Liv I'm sorry about what happened with Kathy, but I swear to you. I swear to God it was nothing."

"Chyea right." She scoffed. "So if it was nothing then why didn't you mention it to me? Why did you wait for me to confront you before you said anything to me? If it wasn't for the fact that we were in a relationship at that time, you would have told me."

"We are still in a relation ship. You're just taking time. And besides that, it didn't come up," he said shrugging his shoulders.

She couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth. She turned to face him sideways." So you mean to tell me it didn't come up the whole time you two sat there laughing and joking around? Especially with her stroking your hand the whole time? You mean it didn't come up when you should have pulled your hand away and said something to her instead of acting like you two were 18 again? Not once!" 

"No."

"Not once!"

"No."

"Fine whatever Elliot," she scoffed, turning back around to face forward.

"And what was I supposed to say! Can you please stop stroking my hand my new girlfriend really wouldn't really like that."

"Yes! It didn't have to be exactly those words but you should have said something! ANYTHING, to indicate that we were in some way or form together and in a relationship, and just because I wanted to keep this quiet doesn't mean it gives you the permission to flirt with your ex-wife or any other woman for that matter. Or was it because I was just some kind of sex toy you used to get your rocks off since your wife left you? Is that it? Hmm? Was I just some kind of rebound chick for you."

"NO! And you know that. I can't believe you would even think that."

"Well if the shoe fits. I mean what else is a girl supposed to think when she finds her boyfriend flirting with his ex-wife?"

"I thought we were keeping this a secret."

"We were, but you should have at least told her. She was your wife for 20 years you should have at least told her, and if you didn't then you shouldn't have been flirting with her either."

"You flirt."

"Yeah but that's besides the point."

"How?"

"It's different when I flirt."

"How is it different?"

"When I flirted with that guy at the movie theaters it was nothing. I didn't expect anything from it and I was about to turn him down when you stepped up. And flirting doesn't mean anything to me. I do it for fun not because I think it might end up somewhere. Besides that he wouldn't let me go until you showed up so I decided that I would flirt with him a bit before turning him down. Show's him I tried but am not interested. It's how I work and I'm sorry if that bother's you. But seeing how it did bother you so much I stopped. Unlike you who expected to get somewhere with it."

"I was trying to get my kids back."

"Yeah but there are other ways. And if my flirting bothered you so much why would you turn around and do it to me? I apologized and if I recall, made it up to you later that night."

"Your right, but how do you know what happened? How do you know I didn't stop her or tell her that I was in some way or form involved, just not with you. Obviously you didn't stick around long enough to find out." He pulled up to the curb just outside the station house. "How do you know that wasn't what had really happened.?"

" 'Cause it wouldn't have taken you until now to admit that to me," she said quietly before getting out of the sedan. He turned off the ignition and hopped out after her as quick as a flash.

"Olivia!"

"Not here Elliot!" she called back.

He ran up to her and spun her around to face him. "Liv!"

"Not here." She pulled out of his grasp and walked into the station house without saying another word to him.

That was nearly a week- and -a -half ago. Now he just missed her. He missed her touch, her love. He longed for it. He longed to make love to her; He wanted to make love to her and to just make all this go away. He wanted to feel her shudder underneath him and come around him. He missed the way she would sometimes play in his hair after they were done making love. He missed her smile, that beautiful smile. What he wouldn't do to just see her smile at him again, with all the love and passion in her eyes that she had for him. The love that she had had for him before.

Cragen walked up to them. "A girl just spotted your rapist," he said to them.

"Are you sure it was him?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, said she saw him on the news and just before she called us said she saw him try to attack another girl. She yelled for him to stop and that's when he took off and she followed him to an abandoned building, but knew better than to go in by herself. I already sent Munch and Fin to talk to her and his almost-victim. You two go after him."

" 'K Captain. Liv lets go." Elliot said rising to his feet. Olivia quickly got up too and followed behind him.

Abandoned building  
263 Marlboro St.  
Manhattan

In no time Elliot and Olivia had entered the abandoned building. They found out from the looks of it that it used to be an apartment building, but looked as if the years had wore it down. The out side was weathered and most of the building's windows were either missing or broken.

As they continued into the building they found it to be very dark. They pulled out their flashlights and their guns and crossed their arms in the flashlight-gun position before continuing on. Elliot entered first followed by Olivia. As they continued they eventually switched places, as was common when going into those types of situations. They searched through various rooms and climbed random stairs until they came to a room where there were two others branched out away from it. Before it had been a pretty straight hallway with only a few corners and a few rooms, but never anything like this. They looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. If they went one way they could lose their perp and if they went the other, same problem.

Elliot nodded to her. "You take that way and I'll take this?"

She nodded her head yes and they each continued down their respective hallways. As Olivia entered the first room she saw nothing, nothing but another room, which somehow led into another followed by many sets of various stairs. This confused her. She had never seen an apartment building like this, but then again when they had first entered they had both seen signs of abandoned renovations so she figured that was what was up.

Elliot had found the same things she had and both continued on their respective ways. As she continued, making sure to clear each room as she went, she suddenly realized how far in she had gone. She turned and looked back at the way she had come in. It was like a maze. It would take her forever to find her way back. Deciding that they would need more help then they thought she decided to go back the way she came when she heard a noise come from the other room. She decided to investigate instead and continued into the other room heading up some more stairs as she went. She entered a room as she did so she found the guy they had been looking for standing there with a knife in his hand. She quickly cleared the room while keeping an eye on him.

"Okay, put. The knife. Down," she said slowly as she inched her way towards him.

"NO! Turn around and get out of here leave! I'm not going to jail! I can't go to jail!" the perpetrator said nervously.

"Okay. Okay, we'll work out some kind of deal, Thomas, Just drop the knife." She moved one of her hands slowly to her waist to grab her walkie-talkie so that she could call Elliot for backup, carefully still keeping her gun trained and locked on him. 

"It's Tommy! And what are you doing?"

" I'm calling my partner, Tommy. He can help you."

"NO! No more cops!"

"Okay, Okay, but he can help you."

"I don't want no help!"

"Tommy."

"NO!" Tommy yelled causing her to shudder. "NO! I said I ain't want no more cops!"

"Okay, but either way, you are going to jail, there's nothing that I can do about that. But what I can do is help you out."

"How?"

"By speaking on your behalf. That could help with your sentencing, but only if you put the knife down and come on quietly." She watched as the man slowly began to lower the knife. Not all the way, but as Tommy became calmer and calmer he slowly lowered the knife lower and lower, but held it as if ready to attack. Olivia continued hold her gun pointed at him.

"Why should I trust you? You want me to go to jail."

"No I want you to be punished for hurting those girls."

"But I didn't," he cried shaking the knife in his hand.

Just then Olivia heard a sound come from behind her. She turned to see who it was, but before she could she felt herself being pushed forward. The next thing she could feel was the cold hard steel running through her body, and out without realizing what she was doing dropped her gun, as her hands froze in shock. She looked at Tommy's face. It was covered in the same shock that matched with hers. She tried to speak but found no voice. She felt the pain surge through her body as he pulled the knife out and watched as he held it covered in her own blood and watched as it dripped down the knife to run on his hands. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, Tommy still stood there in shock, frozen in place. She could feel the warm sticky blood ooze out of her body. Her hands shook as she reached down and touched the blood seeping out of her body. She held them up a bit and tilted her head a bit and watched as they continued to shake, covered in her own blood.

"Why? Why'd you do that for?" Tommy asked clutching the knife.

"Don't worry about it." Came the voice of another man. "Finish her."

"No, Vince. I don't wanna."

" Do what I say and finish her off!"

"No. I don't want to go to jail. They'll beat me and they'll rape me for hurting all those girls, and if I kill her I'll go there. I don't want to go to jail Vince. I was just doing what you said to do. I didn't even do them. You did. I don't want to go to jail, Vince, I don't wanna." Tommy cried.

"You won't. If you kill her quick we can still get out of here." Vince said coming over and putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Now do it."

"Elliot," she managed to stifle out in a small voice, not loud enough for him to hear.

"Shut up bitch!" Vince yelled at Olivia. "Now. Finish her!" He yelled back at Tommy. Tommy then moved to stab her again uncertainty written clear across his face.

"Please," she managed to stifle out again. He stopped.

"FINISH HER!" Vince screamed at him. This time he lunged forward but she quickly reached for her gun that was still nearby, and shot him. Once again she saw the look of shock come across his face as he fell back unto the floor.

Elliot suddenly felt as if something was terribly wrong. He thought he heard Olivia call his name but shrugged it off as him being paranoid. He had been walking for about twenty minutes now and had come up with nothing. Suddenly he heard a gun shot ring throughout the halls. He took off running towards where he thought it came from and prayed to God the turns he was making through these treacherous halls were the right ones. As he ran he couldn't help but pray and hope that the possible love of his life wasn't hurt, and that she was okay. It's sad that he was wrong.

"BITCH!" Vince yelled. He kicked her in the stomach causing her unimaginable pain and causing tears to spring to eyes. She let the gun go and curled up involuntarily.

"Elliot," she moaned.

"Shut up bitch!" Tommy said kicking the gun away from her hand and out of her reach. He picked it up and raised it, poising it to shoot her right in the head. He was about to pull the trigger when he heard loud large footsteps coming his way, and the faint sound of someone yelling. "Olivia," He put the gun in his pants side. Using the waistband of his jeans to hold the gun up. He grabbed her arms and started to pull her when she started to kick and scream, "No!" determined to fight back. His temper flared and he dropped her arms and ran and got the knife Vince had had. He ran back over to her and climbed on top of her. Straddling her waist, yet using his knees to support his weight. He grabbed and held her arms roughly, holding them over her chest with one arm while he held the tip of the knife's blade to her neck.

"Shut. Up. Or I'll slit your throat," he said shakily, and breathing heavily. Sweat dripped down his face and she could smell the foul odor of his breath. His teeth were yellow with a slight mossy color as if he had been smoking for most of his life.

She laid there not saying a word, breathing heavily. She had suddenly found it harder to breathe. She nodded hesitantly.

"Good." He pulled back and was about to get up but not before a wicked grin came over her face. And out of the sheer evil of his heart he pulled her up by her shirt and her jeans jacket forcing her to sit up straight and inflicting more ungodly pain on her body, and she winced. He smiled and rammed the knife into her once more, but to the side of the last one. She cried out and he smiled when the pain flashed in her eyes. He loved seeing her in pain and saw this as taking his revenge for his buddy and for himself. He rammed the knife further into her, and she simply gasped and whimpered all at the same time. Feeling too much pain to make much more of a sound to come out and not having enough breath to make it. She whimpered when he pulled the knife back out and he shoved her to the floor. He stood and dropped the knife before snatching her arms back up and dragging her up a set of nearby steps to the roof, Banging her head against each one. She didn't fight back this time. She was just in too much pain to fight back. She saw a bright light flash before her as they came outside on the rooftop.

As Elliot continued he called her name. "LIV…OLIVIA!" over and over again he called.

He had no idea where he was going but felt that it was the sheer will of God guiding him, leading him to her. As he continued to run he knew he had heard her screaming and he knew that this time it wasn't just his imagination. When he heard her shriek out in pain he picked up his pace and ran faster. As fast as he possibly could. He ran up the same sets of stairs Olivia had, still only moments ago and continued on until he came to the same room she had been in. Upon entering he saw all the blood on the floor and prayed to God that none of it, or at least some of it did not belong to her.

He cleared the room first then looked over and saw a body and rushed over to it. He was relieved to find that it wasn't hers. He checked the body for a pulse. There was none. He looked around him, there were no signs of Olivia, but as his cop trained eyes scanned the room they settled upon the knife covered in her blood. He looked back at the dead body and saw no stab wounds on it, just one clean shot to the chest and he knew it was her who had done it, it was her mark.

He looked back over at the knife and knew that the blood on it belonged to her. These caused his heart to race. He knew at once that there was somebody else. It was the only way that she would have been over powered. There was no other way to answer it, and he figured one of them must have somehow snuck up on her because she would have been able to handle two guys at once. He continued to scan the room. She was alone and only God knew what was happening to her. He started to panic. Six years on the job and he had always kept his cool, but at the thought of someone threatening his partner, someone hurting the woman he loved in any way, shape or form had him loosing his mind. He wiped his face off and took a deep breath. That's when he saw it. The trail of blood leading up the steps. He took off up them. Taking them four at a time, it was as far as his legs would go. He sent up a silent prayer to God asking him to not let him be too late.

Olivia laid on the hot concrete starring into the eyes of her attacker. She watched as he pulled the gun from his hip and aimed it towards her head.

"Olivia," Tommy said bending down and grabbing her by the hair and used it to pull her up to face him. "Such a pretty name, it's funny how it ended up like this." He shoved her head back down and stood up. "It's sad you know? Such a hot piece of ass like you has to go. We would have been good together you know. But no. You have to go play superwoman and be the hero. And for that, you. Must. Die."

He aimed the gun at her head one last time. She closed her eyes as the sun came up behind him and blinded her, and for once in this whole ordeal, she felt at peace. She opened them again when he stepped into the sunlight, determined to look into the face of her killer. He poised his index finger on the trigger and began to pull it back.

"Say, goodbye."

BANG!

Yes A cliff hanger! :( Muahhhahahahahaha! Review and I'll continue…Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

So I decided to update before I receive any death threats. Thanks LivNEl for the… shall we call it motivation? Here you are I hope it helps with the suspense. If not you know what to do. Enjoy!

Abandoned Building, rooftop  
263 Marlboro St.  
June 24th

"BANG!"

Olivia closed her eyes when she heard the shot go off. She opened them back up when she realized she wasn't dead yet and saw the blank stare come over her attacker's face. She watched as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and saw him collapse to the ground. The sun came up and blinded her again forcing her to close her eyes again.

"Liv, Liv." He called bending down beside her. He placed a hand on her cheek and called her again. "Liv." She moaned a response and he was glad that she was still alive.

A few moments before Elliot had shot Vince, he had seen him standing over her. Vince was about to shoot her when he pulled the trigger. Not aiming for a non-vital part of his body to shoot him in like he was trained to do, but just shooting not caring where the bullet hit as long as it stopped him. He was slightly saddened but mostly angered when he ran over and found that the bullet hadn't killed him but only injured him. He had shot him in the back but Tommy was still breathing and if it wasn't for the fact that Olivia was lying nearby bleeding to death, he probably would have shot him again, and again, and again until he was sure he was dead, for hurting her, and those girls, but mostly for hurting her. The woman he loved.

Elliot looked down and saw the blood oozing from her stab wound and quickly pulled off his jacket and balled it up before placing it over the injury. She winced and flinched back, and moaned at the pain she felt as he applied pressure to the wound. She had tried to jerk back to get away from the pain, but when she did she found that there was nowhere to go.

"Shh Liv. I gotta stop the bleeding." Elliot sat down and placed her head in his lap and radioed in for a bus. "This is detective Elliot Stabler badge number 64362. I have an officer down and male shot to the back and I am requesting a bus at 263 Marlboro St, we're on the rooftop. I repeat officer down." 

"We hear you loud and clear Detective Stabler. A bus is on its way." Somebody radioed back.

"Hold on Liv. Please hold on." He ran a bloodied hand through her hair while the other stayed applying pressure to her wound.

"El…don't," she struggled to get the words out, but had once again found it hard to breathe. She took a few deep breaths instead.

He stopped running his fingers through her hair and pulled her up more, so that her head rested on his arm while the other continued to apply pressure to her injury. He was hoping that it would help her with her breathing, and it did. "Shh. Liv, don't worry I won't let you die."

"El."

"Shh, Hold on. Just hold on."

"El…I…Love you," she croaked out. "Want… you to know… No matter … what," she said in a haggard voice before she began to cough. He was glad that there wasn't any blood.

"I know, and I love you too, but don't talk like that, okay honey? Listen to that. Can you hear that, can you hear the sirens?" he said when he heard them coming in the distance. "They're coming, just hold on Liv. Please hold on," he begged as he felt her slowly drifting away in his arms. A small tear slowly rolled down his face. "I'm sorry Liv. I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I never should-should have let you go alone. I'm so, so sorry Liv." Olivia slowly reached up a shaky bloodied hand and wiped away one of his tears replacing it with a blood streak.

She cupped his face with her bloodied hand and spoke softly, "It's not…your fault," she whispered. He moved the hand applying pressure to her wound from there and covered the soft hand cupping his face. He held it there and closed his eyes momentarily relishing in the feeling of having her skin so close to his, of feeling her touch, and for once in this whole ordeal he felt some-what at peace.

He felt the dead weight of her hand and realized his hand was the only thing holding hers up. He opened his eyes and saw hers had closed. "No. No. Wake up Liv, please wake up." He let her hand go and it fell lifelessly to the floor. He used his only free hand and smacked her face lightly and continued to call her name.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him with regret in her eyes. Regret for what she was about to do. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and then closed her eyes again.

"No Liv, no. Don't. Don't you dare die on me! Don't you dare die on me Olivia Benson! Wake up. Wake up!" he said shaking her, which kept her awake. "Stay with me Liv. Please stay with me."

Just then the EMT teams came in. Two men advised him to step away while practically dragging him away at the same time so that they could help her.

"Detective she's in good hands, don't worry," one of them told him.

Elliot watched as they placed a breathing mask over her face so that she could breathe better. He watched them remove the blood soaked jacket he had used as an attempt to stop the bleeding, so that they could treat her wound. He watched as the blood continued to pour out of her body like a fountain of water. He saw the blood quickly soak through the gauze as they tried to stop the bleeding. In no time they had set her up with an IV, and on a stretcher and were in the ambulance, rushing towards the hospital.

Elliot held her hand, trying to comfort her. "Don't give up on me Liv. Please, just hold on," he said to her sleeping form. He brushed her chestnut hair away from her sweat-covered forehead and replaced it with a kiss. She opened her eyes and he felt her squeeze his hand lightly and he couldn't help but smile. Suddenly he saw a blank stare come across Olivia's face, then all the alarms they had hooked her up to started to go off.

"Liv, Liv," he called. "Hold on Liv. Stay with me, please stay with me, Liv."

"She's crashing," called one of the EMT's. "Start CPR," and they began to pump on her chest.

"Olivia Benson you hold on! Hold on baby please hold on," he begged, as his voice cracked. He felt his heart skip a beat when he felt her hand squeeze his back and he couldn't help but think that maybe she was saying goodbye.

Luckily they had reached the hospital, and he continued to hold her hand as they removed her from the ambulance, and ran along side her bed as they wheeled her down the halls of the ER and into one of the trauma rooms. The alarms continued to go off the entire way.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you have to stay here," said one of the nurses pushing him away and causing him to reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Yeah, but she's my-," he tried to answer back.

"I understand Sir, but stay out here and let us do our jobs. She's in good hands Sir, don't worry." The nurse said before turning around and heading into the trauma room.

Elliot watched as they still tried to stop the bleeding. He watched them cut her now dark maroon instead of blue shirt off her body, the one that clung to her, stiffened with her blood, revealing her lavender laced bra. He watch them slide the tube down her throat and attach a bag and started pumping air into her nearly lifeless body. He watched and listened to them call out the commands.

"Round of Epi, and we need some O neg., and will someone please get a surgeon down here!"

"She's unresponsive." More alarms started to go off making different more horrifying sounds. Elliot felt completely helpless as he watched the woman he loved more than anything in the world, die before his very eyes.

"She's in V-fib."

"Some one get me the paddles and charge to 300."

"CLEAR!"

He saw her body jump from the table with still no response. They tried over and over, and over again. He saw her arm dangle lifelessly from the table and he ran in and grabbed it.

"Keep fighting, Liv. Please Olivia keep fighting. Don't give up on me, not yet. It's not your time to go. You hear me Olivia Benson. Keep fighting. I still need you. I still love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Someone get him out of here!" called one of the doctors. The nurses had to drag him out followed by one of the doctors.

"Sir. We've done and given her everything we possibly can and do. She's lost a lot of blood and is continuing to lose it faster than we can put it back in. We have continued to shock her heart repeatedly, but there's no response. She still has no heartbeat. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more that we can do." 

"No! No, no, no, no, no." He refused to accept defeat. "You keep trying. You keep doing whatever the fuck you've been doing an-"

"But Sir-"

"NO! Give her more time. She's still fighting in there. Please give her more time," he cried and begged at the same time.

The doctor saw the sheer anguish and despair on his face and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was pleading with him. He nodded before turning around and heading back into the room. "Another round of Epi, he called, and get that surgeon down here. I don't care if you have to drag his or her ass or carry him or her down here, just make sure he gets his ASS down here! NOW!"

Time seemed to stand still as they continued to shock her lifeless body. Within that time a doctor had rushed pass him, he assumed that it was the fucking surgeon but hadn't really noticed; he was still focused on her. Her skin had paled and her lips were beginning to turn blue. Elliot realized just how much time had actually flown by when the doctor returned.

"Sir, it's been nearly 30 minutes since I last came out here I'm sorry but…"

"NO! No!" Elliot refused to believe that she was gone. Just then they heard a small 'beep'.

"Hey Doc, I think you better get in here. I think we might have a rhythm," called one of the doctors from inside the trauma room called. The Doctor turned around and rushed back into the trauma room.

"Yes Liv, keep fighting. Keep fighting," Elliot whispered to himself as a tear began to roll down his cheek.

"Charge 600, CLEAR!" yelled the doctor. Olivia's body jerked off the table one last time and suddenly the machine started beeping. "We got a steady beat."

"Good now hurry up and get her up to surgery."

Elliot couldn't be anymore happy. He watched as they cut the rest of her close away from her body and covered her with a thin white sheet then wheel her past him, one of the nurses still pumping the bag of oxygen into her body, followed by the doctor carrying a large zip-lock bag.

"She's alive?" Elliot asked. He had to hear it to be sure that his thoughts were true.

"She's alive, but she's not out of the woods yet. She still has to go up to surgery to repair the damage."

"But she's alive though."

"Yes, but anything can happen up there. She can still die." Elliot's heart slumped into the pit of his stomach. "Here's a bag of her personal items." He handed Elliot the bag. In there contained her ID, her necklace and some other jewelry she had been wearing, and her glock. The gun was still probably at the crime scene. No clothes. They had cut every piece away from her body and the jacket had been clearly ruined, he was glad that none of them had been any of her favorite clothes. "I'll have one of the nurses take you up to the waiting room."

Elliot agreed and followed the nurse up to the waiting room. At first he sat, but soon became restless and began pacing the floor of the waiting room. He watched as doctors raced in and out of the swinging doors that led to the O.R. Every time a doctor came out he hoped they were coming to tell him that 'everything was okay.' That 'the surgery was a success,' but sadly that never happened and every time a doctor went in he became more and more worried with the passing time. A couple of times he saw doctors run past him and through the doors spontaneously and he prayed to God that it wasn't for her. He wished he could go in there with them. Waiting outside was just about killing him. He was on his about 1000th turn when the doors to the elevator opened and Cragen, Munch, and Fin came racing through them, Cragen leading the way. He could have sworn to God that he'd never seen Cragen run so fast in all his life.

"What happened?" were the first words out of Cragen's mouth.

"Where've you been?" Elliot asked.

"Well Munch and I were done with questioning those girls and on our way back to the station when we heard you radio out for a bus. It's not? Is it?" Fin asked.

Elliot nodded his head and confirmed the men's fears. "It's her. I still don't understand what took you guys so long?"

"Took us awhile to find out what hospital they took her to," said Fin.

"Yeah, stupid hospital personnel. You'd think they'd know how to use a computer by now, I mean seeing how they work here and everything." Munch chimed in.

"What the hell happened to her!" Cragen yelled, Elliot saw the concern of a father on his face, a look that he had never seen on him before. "Took the hospital forever to notify me. How long have you been here?"

" I don't know. A few hours or something," Elliot answered.

"And what happened to her."

A solemn look came over Elliot's face and he felt the tears threatening to come again. "She was stabbed," he said softly. "I'm assuming multiple times, from the amount of blood," he continued when the image of her dieing flashed into his head and all the blood he'd seen. Blood where he had found Tommy's body, the rooftop, the ambulance, and especially in the trauma room.

"How's she doing?" Fin asked.

"I don't know. She went in a couple hours ago and I haven't heard anything since."

"What. Happened?" Cragen asked again.

"I don't know," Elliot said shaking his head again and began pacing. It took too much for him to stand in one place. "I don't know. I got there and found him about to shoot her, so I shot him. I found some other guy dead on the floor below the roof. I went over to help her…" He stopped pacing and began shaking his head. As if trying to shake away the mental image from his head. "There was just so much blood. I didn't know what to do? I c-c-couldn't help her. I tried, but there was just so much blood, and I-," he stuttered.

"Yes but you did all that you could do."

"I didn't even know a person could bleed like that," he finished a hint of guilt and regret in his tone.

"It's okay Elliot," Cragen spoke softly and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"NO! No it's not! I should have been there! If I was there she wouldn't be in there!" Elliot said pointing to the swinging doors of the O.R "I'm her partner. I'm supposed to protect her. I'm supposed to protect her," he said sitting down, defeat etched in his voice.

"It's not your fault Elliot," Cragen continued.

Elliot looked around and suddenly realized that they were the only ones in the entire waiting room. He watched as a man dressed in a black suit and white undershirt and black tie walked up over. The man wore and army green trench coat over the suit and Elliot continued to watch as he stepped up in front of them.

"I'm Agent Richardson, I'm with IAB."

Cragen turned and shook his hand. "Captain Donald Cragen, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I'm actually here to see Detective Stabler here."

"Look can this wait?" asked Elliot.

"I'm sorry but I have to get your statement right away," Richardson continued.

"Elliot you should go. That way when she wakes up you'll be able to stay with her, and she will wake up," Cragen encouraged when he saw the lack of faith and disbelief flash quickly in his eyes and then the sadness cover it. "And you should also get changed too, were you hurt?"

Elliot looked down at himself. He hadn't noticed it before, but he was covered in blood. Her blood. From his hands to his elbows. His shirt, his pants. All were covered in blood, and the streak she had left on his face still remained. "No…" he answered. "No it's all hers."

"Well you're a mess and you look like hell. Go with Richardson then go get cleaned up."

"No, I wanna be here when she gets up and I want to see her when she wakes up."

"You really want her to see you like this? You'll probably scare her with all that blood on your clothes."

"Fine," he finally agreed. He reluctantly left with the investigator his mind full of her. Full of images he never wanted to see again. Full of regrets and guilt over her, for not being there. For knowing that there was a good chance that he may never see her again. Never see her smile. Never see her laugh. Never see her love. Never see her hurt. Never be able to make love to her, but he'll always be able to love her, but never feel her love for him. Never.

So you know the drill review for the next chapter and I'll be sure to keep up my end of the deal as always. :)


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you like this chapter. Let me know. It's kind of a fluff piece but anyways, Enjoy!

Mercy General Hospital  
Manhattan, NY  
June 24th

After interviewing with the Agent, Elliot went over to the precinct. It was closer to the hospital and he had spare clothes that he kept there in case he ever needed them, and he could also shower and wash her blood off of himself.

He stood in the shower washing the stains of the day off of him, reflecting back on the day and on everything that had happened in the past few months. He thought about his interview with the agent and on how he had tried to blame him, and how he had agreed with him. Anything to take the blame off of her, because he should have been there. He should have been there to protect her. She was counting on him to protect her, and he just wasn't there. Finally he gave up on trying to scrub her blood from underneath his fingernails and got out of the shower.

After drying off and changing into some clean clothes, a pair of jeans and a plain dark gray T-shirt, he headed back to the hospital. He returned to find Munch, Fin, and Cragen still in the same places he left them. 

"She's still in there?" Elliot asked his voice full of despair and disbelief all while pointing at the door. Cragen nodded. This worried him, it was almost 6:30 and she had been in there nearly four hours now. He took a seat and waited with the rest, they were still the only ones in the waiting room. After what seemed like forever a doctor came out and walked over to face them.

"Are you here for an…" he checked his clipboard. "An Olivia Benson?" he finished.

"Yes," Elliot spoke up hurriedly, taking in the sight of him. The font of his scrubs had small specks of blood along with his feet and Elliot couldn't help but hope that it wasn't hers. He stood to his feet and the rest did the same.

"Hi I'm Dr. Adams," he said stretching out his hand to Elliot

"Detective Stabler, Is she okay?" Elliot asked as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Well we had a couple of problems…a few complications if you will."

"Complications? What kind of complications?" asked Elliot.

"Well first off the blade of the knife managed to reach her liver and made a small laceration, so she was bleeding internally as well as externally. Her heart also stopped beating a couple times I'm guessing due to the lack of blood and we had to shock her a few times, but we managed to get her back."

"Is she okay?" Cragen asked.

"Yes, we managed to repair the damaged done to her liver and she should be healed completely after a few weeks. There will be a scar, that was inevitable, but we did try to leave as little scarring as possible, we felt that she shouldn't have to live with a permanent reminder of what happened."

Elliot nodded and let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding and all of the other guys had let out a sigh of relief. "So can we see her now?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry she's currently in the recovery room and it's a contained area. Seeing her right now can do more damage than good."

"So when can we see her?" Munch asked.

"It's all up to her. Depending on how she's doing will determine on whether or not she's ready for visitors. If she isn't improving as well as we'd like her to then we'll have to put her in the ICU and not many visitors are allowed in there, but if she does well then we can just put her in her own room and you guys will be able to see her as much as you'd like." They all nodded, somewhat in agreement. "I was wondering, do any of you know if she has a husband, fiancé, or boyfriend of some kind. Anybody she's been seeing?"

"Well she's not married," said Cragen

"Yeah, but she's been seeing some guy," piped Fin.

"Yeah, hey Elliot do you know anything?" asked Munch

"No, she never said anything to me," he lied, looking down and shaking his head. Cragen eyed him suspiciously. "Why?" Elliot asked, he was afraid that they wanted to take her off of life support or something.

"I'm not at liberty to say. I'll let you know if anything in her condition changes, and with that he walked over to the clerk's desk.

"Lets go get some coffee or something," said Cragen.

"You guys go ahead, I'll wait here," Elliot said taking his seat back in the waiting room.

"C'mon man. When was the last time you ate something?" asked Fin.

" I don't remember."

"That means it's time to eat," Munch spoke up.

"I'm not hungry."

"C'mon. Why don't you come get something to eat? You know she wouldn't want you sitting here, starving on account of her," Munch continued.

"She also knows that I wouldn't leave her either." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple 20's. "Here, get me a plain Hershey bar and some roses and lilies if you can find them. They're her favorite," he said handing them over to Fin.

He was about to protest when he felt Cragen's hand on his shoulder. He looked to him and saw him shaking his head. Cragen knew it was a lost cause. Elliot was just too stubborn and he knew he wouldn't leave her for anything. Fin took the twenties and they walked away. As soon as they were gone Elliot got up and headed over to where the doctor still stood.

"Hey doc?"

The doctor turned around to face him. "Yes Detective."

"You said something about Olivia having a boyfriend?"

"Yes, do you know who he is?"

"It's me. We've been keeping our relationship a secret. Why do you need to speak to me?"

The doctor took a deep breath and began. "While she was with us in the E.R several tests were performed and one of them came up positive?"

"What?" Elliot asked. His voice full of fear.

"She was pregnant. We tried, but it was too late to save the baby. It was one of the reasons we worked so hard not to leave a scar and if she would like we can organize a surgery to remove the scar." Elliot let out a deep breath and walked over to the chairs. This was just too much for one day.

"Sir are you okay?" he asked walking over and sitting beside him.

Elliot rubbed his hands over his face. "Yeah it's just-it's just a lot to take in for one day you know?"

"Yes. I know, and I'm sorry for your loss, Sir. Would you like me to tell her for you?"

"No, I will," he replied shaking his head. "Do you know if she'll be able to have anymore children?" He knew it would kill her if she couldn't.

"Yes, we managed to save her uterus in surgery. It will be a while before she can even try and conceive again, Probably not until she's fully healed, but she will be able to conceive."

Elliot let out a sigh of relief. "How far along was she?"

"It's hard to tell, but I'm guessing from the looks of things she was about 2-3 weeks."

Elliot nodded. "Can I see her?" the doctor began to speak, but Elliot interrupted him. "I know it's sort of against the rules, but please? I need to see her. I really need to see her. Please," he begged.

The doctor took one look at the grief written on his face and felt sorry for him. He reluctantly nodded. "Fine, but you have to be quite, other patients are there too and you can't stay very long. Five minutes tops."

"That's fine with me." He was glad to get any amount of time he possibly could. As he followed behind the swinging doors and down one of the halls he couldn't help but think about Olivia and the baby they had lost. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant with his child. "What if she knew?" he asked himself. "Was that the reason she had been avoiding me this whole time? Did she know?" He quietly approached the recovery room, and his eyes immediately fell upon her. Two rows of 6 beds and his eyes immediately caught her sleeping form.

"She's the one on the left. Two beds from the end."

"I know," he replied heading for her.

He came up to where she lay and stood at the foot of her bed and was immediately overwhelmed with the sight of her. She was pale and had IV's sticking out of her arm, a small clip on the tip of her index finger, he had seen it before on some of the victims they had come to see there. It was monitoring her heart rate. He saw the tubes sticking out of her mouth breathing for her. He was heart broken. He walked to the right of her bead and just ignored all the machines working to keep her alive and just saw her. She was beautiful and so peaceful. He bent down and brushed a tender kiss over her forehead.

"Coming," he replied. He bent down and whispered in her ear. " I love you." He gave her one last kiss on her forehead and headed over to the doctor. "Thanks," he said.

"Your welcome Sir."

"No, not just for letting me see her, but for also saving her life too. Thank You."

"Just doing my job Sir, but your welcome."

Elliot walked back out into the waiting room, and was met with Munch, Fin, and Cragen.

"So how does she look?" Cragen asked. He knew that he would find some way to get in to see her. He was good at that kind of thing, coaxing people into getting his own way, except for when it came to Olivia.

"Peaceful," he answered truthfully.

"Well that's good. Look we're gonna go, it's been a long day and unfortunately crime waits for no one. We still have things to work out with the case and we have to go secure the bastard who did this to her. Unfortunately the piece of shit didn't die. I want you to stay here so that she won't be alone when she wakes up." said Cragen.

"Where's he at?" Elliot asked.

"Bellevue."

"'K." Fin stepped up and handing him the items he had asked for plus a cup of coffee.

"You had some change left over," said Fin.

"Thanks man."

"No problem. I'll call you guys if I find out anything new, and Cap?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks." He was glad that he understood his need to be with her at this point.

"No problem, just take care of her." And with that they all left. Elliot sat back and just contemplated the events of the day, all while sipping his coffee. So much had happen and there was still so much that was going to happen. He was mad that the bastard had survived. Mad at himself for not succeeding in killing the guy, but over all she was still alive, and at that point. That was all that mattered to him.

So you know the drill review for the next chapter and I'll be sure to keep up my end of the deal as always. :)


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you like this chapter. Let me know. Some of things you all wanted to see is in this chapter and the next, but I assure you, you had no need to worry. It had already been written in the stars. Your reviews have been great. You all are great, and I know it's sounds like the end, but I assure you it isn't. There is still more to come, but I'll admit that it isn't much. Enjoy this chapter. I think it's kinda touching, but that's just me. Nonetheless I love it, it may be my favorite chapter yet. Maybe. That car stuff was kinda hot:) JK. Anyways. Enough with the ramble, and here you go. Enjoy!

Mercy General Hospital  
Manhattan NY,  
June 25th

"Sir, sir, sir," a nurse called, shaking Elliot awake.

"Yea," he answered. The last thing he remembered was sitting in his chair and finishing his coffee while thinking about Olivia. The next thing he knew the nurse was shaking him awake.

"Det. Benson has been moved to a private room. You can go see her, but Dr. Johnson wants to talk to you first.

"Ok," he said quickly rising to his feet." He picked up his things and threw out the empty coffee cup, then followed the nurse to another floor. At 3 AM only the small beeping coming from the various monitors could be heard on the whole floor. The nurse led him to the entrance to Olivia's new room, and departed as Olivia's doctor stepped into the hallway.

"How is she?" Elliot asked.

"She's actually doing quite well, and recovering nicely."

"That's my girl," Elliot thought to himself.

"She woke up."

"She woke up?" Elliot asked excitedly.

"Yes, but very briefly. Long enough for us to take out her tube and make sure she was breathing well enough on her own. She's asleep now, and it's important that she stays that way. I know that you probably want to talk to her, but she needs her rest."

"I know. Anything to make sure she gets better. Can I go in now?" He was anxious to go in and see her.

"Yes, but you have to go over and sign in with the clerk first."

"Ok."

"Good. Now have a good night or morning, I'm not quite sure what time it is."

"It's morning, but it's still dark out. So I guess."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Bye."

After signing in with the clerk, Elliot walked into the, private room. The private room was quiet except for the small beeping of Olivia's heart monitor. He continued in, and there she was, slightly propped up on a pillow her head tilted to the side. She looked beautiful. She was still a little pale, but she still looked gorgeous to him. He watched as her chest rose and fell with every passing breath. He saw the small tubes run in her nose, the ones that supplied her with oxygen and helped to keep her alive. He walked over to the side of her bed and brushed the hair off her forehead and replaced it with a feather light kiss, pausing there to inhale her beautiful scent. He had just pulled back to sit in the chair beside her bed when she began to stir. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and settled on him.

"Hey beautiful," he said gently brushing back her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Hey," she answered quietly.

"Glad to see that you're okay."

She nodded and glanced at the flowers in his lap. "Are those for me?" she asked.

He glanced down at his lap at where her eyes had been starring. "Yes," he said picking them up and handing them to her.

"Lilies and Roses. My favorite." She took them carefully and smelled them. This surprised Elliot. He had never seen her take the time to smell flowers, coffee maybe, but never the flowers.

"I also got you a Hershey bar. Plain, just like you like it."

She smiled the beautiful smile he was afraid he'd never see again. "Thank you, but I think I'll eat it later."

"Ok."

"Can you take are of these for me?" she asked, handing up the flowers. 

"Sure, I'll just put them here," he said standing and putting it on the desk beside her bed. "I'll have to get you a vase to keep them in."

"It's okay."

"No, I want to."

She nodded. "So, how many drugs do they have me doped up on?" she asked groggily. She tried to move and sit up, but hissed and winced when her body protested against the movement. 

"Shh, shh, don't move. Apparently not enough," he said as she settled back down. "Relax and get some rest. Besides if your doctor comes in here and finds out that I woke you up, I'm going to be in big trouble."

"Never known you to be afraid of anybody," she said as she settled back down and closed her eyes, feeling the sleep suddenly creep back up on her.

"Only when they have the power and authority to keep me away from you and when you're in a bad mood you're also pretty scary."

Olivia smiled at this, but kept her eyes closed.

Noticing just how tired she was, he leaned back over her and whispered in her ear. "I'll be right back."

At that her eyes popped back open and she grabbed his arm as he began to walk away. "You're coming back, aren't you?"

He was surprised to see how quick her reflexes were. "Of course I am, Liv. I'm just going to call Cap and let him know that you're okay. I don't plan on leaving this hospital for anything unless it's absolutely necessary, ok?" Olivia nodded. He leaned back over her and kissed her forehead just as her eyes fluttered closed. "Get some rest, Liv." He placed a small kiss on her lips before leaving. He found a place to use his phone and dialed Cragen's number.

"Cragen," came an anxious voice.

"Hey, Cap, I didn't wake you did I?"

"Elliot! No, no I'm up. How is she doing, is everything okay?" Elliot had never heard him so anxious or worried before.

"Yeah Cap. No need to worry everything's ok. She just woke up, but I told her to get back to sleep. She's doing well and she's her same old self. It's almost like nothing happened."

"That's good. I'm glad she's the same self. It will help her heal faster. Tell her I'll be by to see her tomorrow."

"Will do, Cap. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Elliot closed his cell phone then walked back into Olivia's room. He found her sleeping soundly and kissed her forehead again. He sat back in his chair and took her hand up in his. He kissed it and then sat back and watched her sleep.

The next morning Elliot sat reverently beside Olivia's bed, continuing to watch her sleep. He had woken up about half an hour ago, and had continued to watch her while reverently holding her hand. He loved watching her, seeing her face so peaceful as she slept. She was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, just sleeping there, but he would have preferred it if they were back at home snuggled up together in bed at her home or his own. He would have preferred it if this had never happened and if he was watching her in the comfort and coziness of his or her bed, in their own sheets, but they were here instead, and there was nothing more that he or she could do about it.

She began to stir and he watched as her eyes fluttered open and confusion dawned on her face.

"Hey, right here," he said calling her attention to him.

She jerked back, frightened by the sight of Elliot. It wasn't that she was afraid of him; she woke up confused, and unaware of where she was. "Elliot? What? Oh God," she said placing her hand on her forehead when everything suddenly came rushing back to her and flooding her mind. The tears began to form and she sobbed a little.

Elliot quickly moved over closer to the bed, "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, I'm right here." He said as he wrapped his arms around her carefully so as not to hurt her. "I'm right here," he said gently rubbing her back. She nodded, not trusting her voice yet. He pulled back and wiped away her tears. "I'm going to go get your doctor," He said reaching for the button to call a nurse.

"No, I'm okay Elliot."

"I know, but your doctor came in here earlier and asked that I come and get him when you woke up. He wants to check on you and see how you're doing." She nodded and he pushed the button. The Nurse appeared a few seconds later and then disappeared when he told her to get the doctor. A few minutes later a young man with brown hair to match his eyes stepped into the room, wearing a white lab coat.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Beau. I'm the one who operated on you yesterday afternoon," he said outstretching his hand.

"Hi, and thank you," she said, shaking his hand. 

"Well, I just came to check your wounds," he said before stepping closer to her. "Do you mind?" he asked reaching for her sheets. She shook her head no, and he lowered the sheets and lifted her gown. She laid there silently, allowing him to do what he needed to do. She looked over towards Elliot who stood watching over her protectively. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Not on his watch. He had his hands crossed defensively over his chest with that tuff cop look he always had. After the doctor finished checking her bandages, he covered her back up. "Everything appears to be healing fine. A nurse will come in and change your bandages for you later. Are you in any pain?"

She paused a moment, then nodded hesitantly.

"What type of pain? Is it like you feel sore or is it stronger than that?"

"Stronger."

"Okay, would you like me to give you some more pain killers?"

"Non-narcotics."

"Okay, I'll have the nurse to give you something. Now rest up and I'll be back to check up on you later." The doctor wrote something down on her chart before leaving. Once he was gone, Elliot stepped up to her.

"Liv, there's something that I need to tell you…" Just then there was a small knock on her door. "You up for visitors?" Elliot asked, knowing who was on the other side of the door.

She nodded. "Send them in, but can you help me sit up first?"

"Sure. One minute!" Elliot called back then pushed the buttons on the side of her bed and raised it. "Is that good?"

"No, I want to sit up a bit more."

"Ok." He leaned over her and raised her up gently pulling her up by wrapping his arms around her until his hands rested on her back and pulling her up. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to help her. "Ok now?"

"Yes, thank you."

He smiled and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "You don't have to thank me." He pecked her lips before they heard another knock on her door. "Are you ready now?" Elliot asked.

"Yes."

"'K." He walked over to the door and opened it to Cragen, Casey, Munch, and Fin.

"Hey kid how ya feelin'?" asked Fin.

"Like I've been stabbed." She chucked.

"Aww you'll live." He chucked back. "I brought you a gift." He said as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them to her.

Her face lit up at the sight of them. "Lilies! They're my favorite. How'd you know?"

Fin looked over towards Elliot, "A little birdy told me." He smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled and returned his hug when he gave it to her. Afterwards he then stepped away and munch stepped up.

"For you, my lady," he said bowing as he offered up a bouquet of a dozen red roses up to her. She took them carefully from him with a big smile on her face.

"Oh Munch, they're beautiful. Thank you."

"No problem," He stepped back and Cragen stepped up and handed her a huge bouquet of flowers, a mix of different colored roses and lilies. 

"For you detective," Cragen smiled.

"Oh wow, Cap, thank you so much," she said admiring the arrangement. "They're beautiful. You didn't have to go through all this for me."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You look good."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"The investigator from IAB is going to want to talk to you."

She sighed and sulked a bit. "I know," she answered quietly.

"Well, get some rest. We have some work to do." They all nodded and headed out of the room.

"I'll be right back." Elliot said following behind them.

She smiled. "Okay."

He headed out and walked over to Cragen, who had been waiting for him, knowing that Elliot would want to talk to him.

"Cap, does the investigator need to talk to her today?"

"I tried to convince him of another day, but he wants to get the information from her while it's still fresh in her head." 

"She's a cop. If the information's there today, then it will be there tomorrow."

"I know that, but he's persistent."

"She's not ready."

"Sorry, Elliot, but it is out of my hands."

"Fine. I'll see you later."

Cragen nodded before turning around and heading for the elevator. Elliot waited until he was gone before heading back to Olivia's room. When he entered he saw her staring over at her flowers.

She looked up when she noticed he had walked in. "I could start my own garden with all these. Probably wouldn't last long since I'd never be around to take care of it, but…wow." 

He smiled. " I know. I gotta get you something to put them all in."

" I told you before, you don't have to."

"I know, but if I don't they're going to die."

"They're going to die anyway."

"Yes, but at least this way they'll last longer, and they're just too pretty to just let them die. But not as pretty as a certain brunette I know."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Who said I was talking about you? I'm a brunette too you know. And I think I'm kind of pretty."

"Wow, someone thinks a lot of themselves. Though I'll admit I think you're pretty too.

"Thank you. And you know I'm just teasing you," he said sitting beside her bed.

"Yes, I know."

He leaned over and gently brushed his lips over hers then pulled back hesitantly.

"What?" she asked, her face bright.

He knew that now probably wasn't the best time to tell her this, but what time was? He figured he had to tell her at some point, and the more he waited the harder it would get. He took one of her hands in both of his, "Liv, I have some thing I need to tell you."

Her face turned from one of pure bliss to one of pure confusion. "What? What is it?"

He didn't answer. Instead he let out a long sigh.

"You're scaring me. Is something wrong with me? Elliot, what is it?" At his non-reply she continued. "Gosh can you just tell me?"

He let out another sigh and looked her in the eye. "Liv, you were… you were pregnant. The baby died as a result of your injury." After searching his face for answers and getting none, she pulled her hand away from his and turned her head to look at anything but him.

"What?" she asked, her voice hitched

"The doctors tried, but there wasn't much that could be done. You weren't far enough along."

She continued to stare, her face emotionless, but the pain and confusion was evident in her eyes. She sat there and tried to make sense of what he'd just said. She twisted and turned the words every which way trying to see if they made any more sense one way than the other. It was a few minutes before she finally spoke again.

"How far along was I?"

"Doc said no more than three weeks."

"Will I be able to have more kids?" She faced forward, refusing to look at him as she spoke.

"Yes, the doctor said that you'd be fine and able to conceive again once you're well" Elliot watched her as she tried to fight back the tears. Her lower lip began to tremble and he turned her head towards him.

"Liv, it's okay to cry," he said softly.

She looked at him with sad eyes. "How can I cry over something that I never really had?" she asked as the tears streamed down her face.

"Liv, it's ok. It's ok. We'll get through this together," he said as he pulled her into a warm embrace. He rubbed her back as she sobbed against his shoulder and her body trembled against his. "Shh, Liv, we'll get through this." He kissed her neck and continued to hold her as she cried. "We'll get through this."

So you know the drill review for the next chapter and I'll be sure to keep up my end of the deal as always. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Nutn' much to say. Besides…Enjoy:)

Elliot walked back into Olivia's room and looked over at her. She was staring out of her window, silently watching the day go by. She had been down since Elliot had told her about the death of their child, but she seemed to be holding up well. He walked over and stood in front of her, then stooped down and brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied back softly.

"The investigator from IAB wants to talk to you now. I tried to get him to go away, see if he could do this later, but he says he won't wait. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, I just want to get this over with."

"Ok, but know that you don't have to do anything that you're not ready to do."

"I know. Help me sit up?"

"Sure." After helping her sit up he walked over to the door and let the investigator in. The man walked in and took a seat beside Olivia's bed. Elliot stood in the corner, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back against the wall. There was no way that he was going to leave her alone. He'd already made that clear to the Investigator and had agreed not to interfere.

"Hello, Detective, I'm Agent Richardson," he said offering her his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you," she replied shaking his hand.

"Well, we'll just get started. I have to let you know that this will be recorded."

"Yes, I know."

"Ok, please state your name for the record."

"Detective Olivia Benson," she said strongly.

"Thanks, What happened when you first entered the building?"

"We walked into the building and didn't really find anything. Just some old abandoned reservation stuff."

"Eventually you and Detective Stabler split up, can you tell me why you two did that?"

"We came to a point where if went one way the suspect could escape, and if we went the other same thing, and we did not want to let him go. We had been chasing him for weeks."

"So you two went your separate ways tell me what did you find?"

"Nothing. Just empty rooms and stairs."

"At some point didn't you think that it would be a good idea to call your partner or call for back up, since you were going so far into the building?"

"I did, but then I got distracted."

"Distracted by what?"

"I heard something so I went to investigate."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes, I found Tommy standing there with a knife."

"And at that point did you think to call Detective Stabler?" he asked accusingly.

Elliot did not like the tone he was taking with her. "No, I was more focused on the knife that he was pointing at me."

"Is that when you shot him?"

"No, I didn't even want to shoot him."

"Then why did you?"

"He was about to kill me!"

"So if he was about to kill you, where does Vince come into the picture?"

" He tried to kill me, too. In fact he, was the one who pushed me onto the knife Tommy was holding."

"Did you see him?"

"No."

"Did you clear the room before entering?"

"Of course I did."

"Are you sure? If you cleared the room you should have seen him."

"I did clear the room, but there were several other rooms connecting to the one that I was in. I couldn't have possibly cleared them all with Tommy there aiming a knife at me."

"Or maybe you didn't want to see him. Maybe he was there the whole time and because you failed to do your job right, one man ended up dead and another one paralyzed."

"I did to, and they were both trying to kill me. Vince stabbed me twice!"

" I thought you said Tommy stabbed you."

"Vince pushed me onto the knife that Tommy was holding, and then later stabbed me with the same knife. How dare you insinuate that I wasn't doing my job right!"

"You made several mistakes. Had you done what you were trained to do, you would have both suspects would be in jail right now!"

"I did everything I was trained to do. Some things you just can't predict and-." She hissed as she tried to sit up straight."

"Alright, this is done," Elliot, said walking over to Richardson and yanking him up by his collar.

"Unhand me!" Richardson yelled as Elliot dragged him out of the room.

Elliot shoved him out the door. "The interview is over."

"I still need to finish getting her statement." Richardson tried to brush past Elliot who stopped him.

"If you need her statement that badly then I'll get it," he said snatching the tape recorder out of Richardson's hand.

"I don't think so," Richardson said trying to grab it back.

"Either I take it or you'll have to wait until she's released from the hospital. By then, she might not remember what happened," Elliot said mocking what he had heard Richardson said before.

"No-"

"Excuse me, sir, but is there a problem?" A nurse asked stepping up to them.

"Agent Richardson here was upsetting one of your patients, but he's leaving now. Isn't that right, Agent Richardson?"

"Fine! But you better get that statement, Detective, or I'll have your badge!" Richardson said angrily before stalking off. Once he was gone Elliot walked back into the room.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked. She nodded. "You sure you don't want me to get a doctor or something?"

"No, Elliot."

"Maybe I should. What if you popped a stitch or something?"

"No, I checked. I'm fine."

"Okay. He's gone now, but I made arrangements to finish taking your statement. I didn't exactly say when I'd take it, so we can do it later if you want."

"No, lets just get this over with."

"Alright start after you got stabbed the first time," he said taking a seat in front of her and turning on the tape recorder.

She took a deep breath before starting to speak. "After he stabbed me I fell. Then Vince walked up and started coaxing him to kill me. His exact words 'finish her'. Tommy didn't want to, he was too afraid. Elliot, I don't think he did it."

"Liv, that's not important right now."

"Yes, it is. He doesn't have the… capacity to do what was done to those girls. When I was on the ground he said he was only doing what Vince said and that he didn't want to go to jail."

"Ok. I'll be sure to tell the Captain. Continue."

"Vince finally convinced him to kill me and he tried. That's when I shot him. My gun was nearby and I managed to grab it and shoot him before he could stab me again."

"Ok, then what happened?"

"Vince got mad, and started yelling. He was about to shoot me when we heard your footsteps. He got scared, grabbed my arms and started pulling me. I started to fight him off and call for you so you could find me more quickly and I was also trying to by you more time to get there. I knew I couldn't win in my condition, but I figured I could help."

I heard you and you did help." He didn't let he know how her calling for him and him not being there hurt him.

She nodded. "Anyway, that made him mad He let me go only to come around and climb on top of me. He straddled my waist and held the knife to my throat," she said as she absentmindedly touched the spot where she had felt the knife's blade. " He told me to shut up or he'd kill me, He moved to get up but then something came over him. I don't know what it was, but instead of getting up he grabbed my shirt and used it to pull me up until I was sitting. That's when he stabbed me the second time." She got a distant look in her eyes as she remembered the exact moment. "He enjoyed it. He had this evil look in his eye and a horrible smile on his face when he did it. When he was done he began to pull me again towards the stairs that led to the roof. I didn't fight back because I was in too much pain to fight back. I didn't have any strength left. He pulled me; I think there were some stairs and then a bright light. The next thing I knew I was lying under him, and he was saying something to me. I was too out of it to remember what he said. I heard a gun shot and then you were there," she said, looking up at him.

Elliot sat there, stunned by her story. So many emotions were racing through him that he didn't know what to do with himself. Guilt, for not being there. Sadness for hearing what he she had to go through and not being there to help her. Anger at the men who did this to her. Happiness, that one of them was dead. He wished that he could go over to the other hospital and beat the shit out of the one he had failed to kill. Finally he came back to reality and turned off the tape recorder. No one needed to know about the conversation they were about to have. "Liv, I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Elliot, I already told you that it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but… I'm your partner in so many ways, and each of them tells me that I should have been there and I wasn't, and every partnership that we have tells me that I should have been, and I'm sorry that I wasn't. As your partner, as your friend as your lover, your boyfriend. I should have been there Liv and I'm sorry that I wasn't."

"Elliot, please stop blaming yourself. Stop, for me, please," she begged, reaching out for him. He went willingly to her; taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips and brushing a gentle kiss over it. 

"Liv, you scared me back there. I though-, I thought you were gone. There was just so much blood." He lowered his head as he physically tried to shake the mental image from it.

She reached out a gentle hand and used it to raise his head. "But I'm here now."

"I know." He brushed his lips softly over hers. "I know and that's why I fought so hard for you. The doctors were ready to give up on you, but I fought for you 'cause I knew that you would come back to me."

She smiled warmly. "Always," she said before covering his lips with hers, she made love to his mouth before breaking the kiss.

"Always."

Olivia sat alone in her hospital room. Elliot had left a while back to change and to pick up some things for her. He'd been afraid to leave her, but after a half-an-hour of coaxing finally left. As she stared at her tray of hospital food, she regretted not asking him to bring her back something decent to eat. She decided to go with the Jello.

"Can't go wrong with Jello," she said to herself. She reached for the spoon, but quickly pulled back her arm when her body protested against the movement. After regaining her composure she tried again and got the same results.

"Let me help you with that,"

She looked up and saw Elliot stride over to sit beside her bed, putting down the small duffle he brought with him. He had watched her, giving her the chance to help herself, before he stepped in. He took up the spoon and the bowl of Jello then scooped some out and put it to her mouth for her to eat but she turned her head away.

"Elliot I'm fine."

"C'mon, Liv, let me help you. I know you're hungry."

"True, but I can do it myself."

"Liv, I watched you. Just let me help you for now, and then tomorrow I'll let you try again."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "You'll let me?"

"I mean I'll sit here and watch you while you while you successfully feed yourself."

"That's what I thought. Nice cover, but I'm not letting you feed me."

"Fine, I hate to resort to this but in my bag I have something that you would like considering that I can hear your stomach growl… I think you might want to take my offer."

"Bribery! You're resorting to bribery. Better not let IAB hear this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So are you in or out?"

"I'm listening."

"Ok. In that bag," he said pointing to his bag on the floor. "I have a turkey sandwich with your name on it. Stacked with all of your favorite toppings: American cheese, mayo, lettuce, tomato, pickles, honey mustard an-," 

"Ok! Ok! You've got me what's the catch?"

"You have to let me help you out while you're here. Not just with the Jello, but with other things you have problems in doing. In return, I will not only give you that sandwich, but also be your personal errand boy and I will le- I mean give you a chance to do it yourself first."

"Now, how I can I say no to that. C'mere," she said opening her arms out to him. He accepted her hug then pulled back. "On one condition," she said.

"What?"

"I get the sandwich first. And if I need help with that, I'll gladly let you help me. Because I am starving."

"You know. You drive a hard bargain, but I think we've got a deal."

"Deal?" she asked as she held out her hand.

"Deal." He replied shaking it.

"Now where's my sandwich?"

So you know the drill review for the next chapter and I'll be sure to keep up my end of the deal as always. :)


	12. Chapter 12

OK, so we have to set up a new deal. I'm going on vacation in like 2 days. Wehich means no update 4 a week. But…. The story is finished, and just has to be posted. So the faster you all review the quicker I get the last few chapters up. OK? So hurry up and get to it! ;)

SVU Squad room  
July 9th

Elliot sat at his desk trying to finish up some last-minute paperwork so he could go home to Olivia. He had been staying with her to help her recover ever since she had been released from the hospital. It had been a long uphill battle, but he had been there for it all. The nightmares, the fear, the grief, the sadness, and slight depression. He recalled the many nights that he would have to stay up with her soothing her and practically rocking her back to sleep. But the grief had been the worst. It was hard to comfort somebody when you were feeling the same pain they were. They would cry together one day and he would hold and console her the next. It had been weeks now since their last crying session, and she was doing better. Almost as good as new, which was a big relief for him.

Elliot looked up to see Cragen heading towards his desk.

"Hey, so how's Olivia doing?" Cragen asked.

"She's fine. Almost completely back to her old self."

"Well that's good. When was the last time you checked up on her?"

"I went over to check on her this morning," he lied. No matter what was going on between them, they still had to keep up pretenses. "I've been busy here and haven't been able to check on her since."

"Well, why don't you go check on her? You can finish whatever you're doing tomorrow."

"Thanks, Cap," he said quickly. It was the break he had been looking for all day. He quickly gathered his things and left.

About an hour later Elliot walked into Olivia's apartment carrying a bag of Italian food. He looked up and found her sitting on the couch, starring at basically nothing.

"Hi," he said hoping to get her attention.

"Hi," she replied quietly.

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

He was puzzled by her one-word answers. Usually she had more to say when he came home. She would ask him about his day and how everything was going back at the Squad room. He decided to ignore it and continued on. "I picked up some Italian for us tonight. stuffed shells and chicken parmesan. How does that sound?"

"Ok."

He walked over and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liv, don't lie to me. Please tell me what's bothering you."

She took a deep breath afraid to tell him what she had to tell him. She finally found her courage and began. "I think that you should move back into your place."

Elliot was suddenly confused. "Liv, I'm not going to leave you here by yourself."

"You don't have to worry. I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"Going back to work? Liv, you're in no condition to go back to work." 

"Doctor cleared me today. I'm allowed to ride a desk for a couple of weeks and then I can go back to regular duty. So now you can go back to living home. I'm fine and I can take care of myself. "

" I know that Liv, but I was wondering what exactly are you getting at?" He knew exactly what she meant but wanted to clarify just to be sure.

"Elliot, just because I was hurt doesn't mean that things have completely changed. We still have things that we need to work through. I still have things that I need to work through."

" Liv, I don't understand this," he said shaking his head and began pacing the room, "I don't understand YOU!" He stopped and pointing at her. "What about everything that happened at the hospital?" He began pacing again.

"Elliot, please don't think that I'm not grateful for everything you've done for me. Staying up with me when I couldn't sleep because of the nightmares. Taking care of me when I couldn't do it myself. Waiting on me hand and foot. I'm grateful for all that. Believe me I am and I love you for it. I love you, but… There are still just some things that I have to work through. I need time."

He stopped pacing. "Oh, not this again. Don't give me that bullshit about you needing time again! Time for what! I don't understand you. Tell me, Liv, why is it that every time I get close to you, or we get close to working something out you always push me away?"

"Elliot."

"No, Liv, why? Tell me why because I need to know!"

"Because!"

"Because what!"

"Because I'm scared!" She threw her hands up in frustration then walked over and sat down on the couch. "I'm scared ok?" she said softly. She rested her elbows on her knees and placed her face in her hands.

He finally calmed down and sat down beside her. "Scared of what?" he asked softly, as he rubbed her back.

"I'm, scared that if Cragen finds out I'll lose my job."

"Liv, you know that I would never let that happen. I would transfer out before the thought could ever cross his mind. We both know that he wouldn't give up both of his best detectives."

"That's just it! I don't want to lose you as a partner. I saw how things were between you and Kathy and I don't want that with us I really feel that it's our partnership that keeps that from happening."

"Liv, c'mon you know that we are so much more than that. I wouldn't let that happen."

"But what if this doesn't work?" she asked tears strolling down her face.

He whipped her tears away and answered, "And what if it does? Isn't it worth the risk?"

"I don't know," She sobbed.

"Liv, tell me what you're afraid of so that I can help you."

"A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"I'm afraid that I still might lose my job. You're not Cragen, you don't know what the hell he would do. I'm also afraid that I might not only lose my partner, but also my best friend…" she sniffed. "I'm afraid that I also might end up with my heart broken and I just. Can't. Handle that. What if you stopped loving me?"

"Impossible."

"Anything's possible, you and I both know that, " she said softly as she starred down at her lap.

He tilted her chin upwards bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Liv, I would never stop loving you. I would never dream of hurting you like that. Like it or not, Liv, I'll love you until the day I die." 

"Yeah, but you don't know that."

"But I do."

"Regardless, I still have some personal issues that I have to work through. Alone."

"I know, Liv, you still need time." He sighed. "Look, Liv, I love you and I always will love you. No matter what. And I'll wait. However long it takes, I'll wait. Because I believe you're worth it, and because I love you that much. And I believe we're worth it. Take your time and think all you want. I'll do my very best to be patient, He gave her a kiss on the cheek, then stood and left.

So you know the drill review for the next chapter and I'll be sure to keep up my end of the deal as always. :)


	13. Chapter 13

OK couple more chapters to go. Hruury up and review and the next one should be up later today. Promise. No lie. :)

SVU Squad room  
July 16th Elliot sat around his desk typing to see if he could find out some information on their latest case. It had been a long, long day and he was exhausted. He looked across his desk and noticed that Olivia wasn't there, and had been missing for a while. He wondered if she had left and gone home but found that he wouldn't be too surprised by it They hadn't really been on speaking terms, except for when they were working on a case. He realized that he had actually been kind of cold towards her lately and they were drifting now. She came in without saying good morning. He stopped bringing her coffee. They no longer ate lunch together, and they both left without telling each other goodbye. He decided that it was time to leave for the evening. He had plans with his kids, and didn't want to be late. He began packing up his things and shutting down his computer when he looked up and saw her walk by the swinging doors. He wasn't sure but it looked like she had changed into something different, something fancier. He ran after her and caught her just as she was about to reach her car."Livia! Olivia,wait!" he called.She froze. "Shit." She muttered underneath her breath. "What?" she asked turning around to face him.It was then that he saw exactly what she was wearing. She wore a tight sleeveless red dress along with diamond earrings and a matching necklace. She also wore a pair of red stilettos that matched her dress. She looked damn good, and he knew it."Going some where? Like a date?" he asked putting his hands on his hips. "What's it to you?""I can't FUCKING believe you.""Elliot you freeze me out for the past two weeks and now you think you have a right to pry into my personal life? Give me a break."He walked away a few steps then turned around to face her. "You know you can be impossible sometimes. Here I am in love with you ready to spend the rest of my life with you and you're out dating other guys." "I'm not dating other guys. I'm just going out to dinner with a friend.""Well I never seen you wear something that provocative on a date with a _**friend**_.""I like to look good no matter where I go and no matter who I'm with."

"Ok, just taking a guess here, but is this _**friend **_a guy- friend, or am I just being paranoid."

"You are paranoid, and yes he is a friend, and stop saying friend like that. He's an old friend I ran into that I used to know from college." 

"You are so full of shit.""Screw you! Who the fuck do you think you are to be prying into my life like this?""I'm the man that's still in love with you. I'm the man that's ready and willing to spend the rest of my life with you. The man that is giving you _**time **_to make up your fucking mind.""Elliot, I don't have time for this if it is so difficult for you to wait for me, move on with your life and I'll move on with mine." She turned around and once again began to head for her car. "I can't believe this! You can't make a decision about us, but you can date some other guy? This is just… ridiculous."She sighed and turned around and walked back over to him. "Elliot, I just need a night out without any strings attached. No decisions to make and by the way your attitude isn't really helping me make that decision. In fact you're just proving one of my points," she stated calmly. "And what point is that?""That maybe you're not really that in love with me. The fact that you don't trust me.""I trust you Liv.""Then why are we standing here fighting then?""Because I'm fighting for you, Liv. I'm fighting for you." "Look El, I'm tired of being by myself. It's just a night out with a friend. He helped out with a lot of problems I had when I was in college and he offered to take me out for a night. It's nothing. If you don't trust me enough to believe that, I guess we're not meant to be together. So if you would just excuse me I'll be leaving now, and I'll see you tomorrow." She turned around and got into her car.Elliot watched as she started her car then drove away, unable to do anything to stop her. He couldn't believe what she was doing. All this and she was just throwing everything away, He couldn't help but wonder whether or not he was letting her do just that. He started to think that maybe it was his fault that she was going out with this guy. This _**friend**_ of hers. At first he was just a friend and now look where they were. What if she fell in love with him, too? Was she really worth all this trouble, or should he just give up? After watching her car disappear he went back into the squad room, grabbed his things and left to spend time with his children, thoughts of her filling his head.

So you know the drill review for the next chapter and I'll be sure to keep up my end of the deal as always. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Srry, about the wait. I know I promised to have this up a lot sooner, but some things just got in the way and for that I apologize. If it makes you feel any better I already been punished. I missed the Emmys and Mariska's acceptance speech which I've been waiting for since forever. Well here's the chapter and I've promised. Enjoy!

SVU Squad room

July 17th

That night Elliot didn't sleep a wink. After coming home from bowling with his kids he showered and tried to sleep, but sleep never came. He tried, but every time he closed his eyes he kept seeing her with that guy, that friend of hers. Kissing her. Touching her in places only he should be touching her. Making love to her the way only he should. It damn near drove him out of his mind. He was glad by the time morning came and his alarm went off. He quickly dressed and headed off to work.

Truth be told, Olivia's "date" went pretty well. It was nice to talk about old times and forget about her problems with Elliot. However, she couldn't forget about Elliot. The entire evening she wished it were Elliot sitting across from her instead of this guy no matter how kind he was. She missed Elliot and knew that she had to make a decision soon or else she might lose him forever.

Olivia walked in to find Elliot sitting at his desk "Odd," she thought, as she typically arrived first.

"How was the date?" Elliot grumbled.

"Fine." Just then Fin and Munch walked into the squad room.

"Hey, I saw you had a date last night." Fin stated.

"Yeah, was that the special guy you've been seeing?" asked Munch.

"No, that was a different guy. How did you know I had a date?"

"We were on surveillance, we saw you two at your fancy restaurant, when we drove by on our way back. You two looked kind of chummy." Munch teased.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and could tell that he was fuming. "No Munch we weren't. He's an old friend of mine." She said in a tone that was meant to shut him up. She knew that she'd spoken harshly, but she also knew that what he was saying was bothering Elliot and as mad at him as she was she still didn't want to hurt him, no matter what they were going through now.

"So, what happened? I thought you two were hitting it off?" Munch continued, ignoring her warning.

"We're just going through a … a rough patch." She said, and shot him a withering look.

Startled, he nodded in agreement and went back to what he was doing. Elliot on the other hand was fuming. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'We are going through a rough patch," He thought. "_We_ aren't doing anything. _She_ is holding our entire relationship in her hands and if I don't do anything she might drop it."

He stood and walked over to her. "Can I talk to you?" he asked, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up into the crib before she could protest.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" she said, pulling her arm away from him.

"I don't understand. You said you needed time and I gave it to you. You said you needed space and I gave it to you. Now I find that you're dating some other guy that you say is just a friend, who, according to Munch, isn't. What's going on here?"

"Elliot, you know better than to listen to Munch. You've been working with him longer than I have. Nothing happened. Not even a kiss on the cheek. I just need time to think, okay?"

"No, not okay. Think about what! I love you. You love me. You have been thinking for _weeks_. What more is there to think about?"

"Things Elliot! Things!" she whispered in harsh voice. "And keep. Your voice. Down."

"Fine. You think. I want a date."

"No."

"You can date some other guy but you can't date me."

"He's a FRIEND Elliot! FRIEND. And you know why I won't go on a date with you."

"No, don't."

"Because if I do, I have to have answers. Answers that I don't have right now."

"Fine. We'll go on a date like the one you just went on last night. No sex. No kissing. Just a friendly date, tomorrow night at 8. We won't even have to talk about us. Just things that are going on, just like old times. When we were just partners."

"Elliot…" she said, wearily.

"Liv, please. I just want to spend some time with you."

Olivia sighed. She knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Fine. No kissing, no sex, and no talk about us."

A broad smile covered his face knowing that he had finally won with her. "Good."

"Just a _friendly _date," she said just to clarify.

"Fine, just a friendly date, but I want you to wear a nice dress. Better than the one you wore last night."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow at 8."

"It's a date!" He smiled as he headed back to the squad room. He had achieved his goal.

Benson Residence

July 18th

The next night Olivia was putting on the finishing touches to her makeup, wondering how Elliot had managed to convince her to go on a date with him. She was not excited about this. She knew that he wanted to talk and she still didn't have the answers he needed. She was not looking forward to an evening where he would be badgering and pestering her, trying to get the information he wanted out of her.

She heard a knock on her door and looked over at the clock beside her bed. 8 o'clock. Right on time. She took one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was just right. She wore the new short strapless light gray dress that had been sitting in her closet for weeks and a set of light gray high-heeled sandals to match. She hadn't found the right date to wear it on, but figured this date fit the criteria. It had an split that traveled up and rested high on her thigh, while black embroidery traveled up the other side of her dress. It started with a large black flower then continued up as a vine only stopping when it reached the edge of the dress. She loved the way it hugged her body in all the right places, making it the perfect fit. She hoped it was fancy enough for Elliot, but then again she didn't really care, because she was not changing it.

She heard him knock again and walked out to answer the door She opened it and found Elliot standing there with a dozen red roses in hand, dressed in fine black suit that she had never seen him wear. The suit fit him so well it nearly took her breath away. She stood back and watched him with her head tilted to the side as he eyed her up and down. Starting from her beautifully manicured toes then traveling up her long golden legs to her dress, tracing out her beautiful curves that the dress highlight to luscious lips, which he wanted to kiss so badly, but then remembered their deal, and then finally settling in on her chocolate brown eyes.

"You look beautiful," he finally spoke, handing her the flowers.

"Thank You. You look good too," she replied. She had been eyeing him off at the same time he was eyeing her, noticing the way his slacks hugged his waist just right, and also the way his jacket fell lightly on his shoulders. "I'll go put these in some water," she said turning around and leaving the door open for him to come in. "These are beautiful, thank you." she said as she filled a vase she had found and placed the roses in.

"I noticed your last ones died when I was last here and figured that I could replace them."

"It was a very nice thought." She walked over and set them on a table she had by her door, and turned around to find him holding a sleeping mask in front of her face. "What's that for?" she asked, startled.

"I want tonight to be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises, especially since that little pool incident the last time."

"Well I promise there will be no large bodies of water involved this time."

"There had better not be. If anything happens to this dress tonight, you're going to need your next paycheck to replace it!"

"Duly noted. Now the mask?"

."You know I'm not too comfortable with being blindfolded." She reached for her purse on the table beside the door.

"Do you trust me?" He asked holding his hand out to her.

She hesitated a bit before putting her hand in his. "Yes I trust you, but I swear any water involved and I will be forced to kick your ass." She took the mask from him and slowly tied it around her head

He chuckled. "Also duly noted, and I promise there will be no pools involved unless you want there to be."

"No thank you I plan on staying dry tonight, and this is the last time I blindfold myself for you."

"For the record I didn't blindfold you last time."

"You made me close my eyes."

"Yes, but I didn't blindfold you."

"Whatever." She covered her eyes with the mask and allowed him to gently guide her through the door, both of them smiling.

Rolé's Restaurant

James St., Manhattan

Elliot pulled the car to a stop and carefully took off Olivia's blindfold, which she was glad for. They had been driving for over an hour and Olivia was starting to get annoyed. Elliot got out and walked over to her side of the car and helped her step out of the car. He held out his arm and she linked up with him. They walked over to the restaurant and Olivia's eyes damn near fell out of her head when she saw the name.

Elliot held the door open for her and she stepped in him following behind her. "Reservations for two." Elliot said to the concierge.

"Name?" The concierge asked.

"Stabler."

The man scanned his book to find the name. "Ah ha. Here we are." He made a small check in the book then turned his attention back to Elliot. "Right this way, and welcome to Rolé's. May I ask your preference in whine?"

"I already had one reserved."

"That's right. Our sommelier will be by with it shortly

Elliot put his hand protectively on the small of her back as the concierge ushered them to their table. He tipped the man before helping Olivia into her seat. Pulling back the chair for her, and then sliding it in behind her. Then Elliot went around to his side of the table and took a seat.

"How did you get reservations here? It's nearly impossible. Last guy who tried to take me here was on the waiting list for months. We broke up before he ever got the chance to take me here."

"Good to know. I pulled some strings with an old friend that's a chef and is friends with the chef here."

"Oh."

Another waiter appeared. "The wine you reserved? 1993 Araujo Eisele Cabarnet Sauvignon it's one of the best we have." He poured some for Elliot to taste. He tasted it then slid it over to Olivia, knowing that she had better taste in wine than he did, and wanting her to like it too. She smiled as she took it from him and sampled it

She nodded and then he nodded to the concierge. "Thank you."

The sommelier filled both their glasses and then left the bottle with the pair. "Anything else?"

Elliot looked to Olivia who shook her head 'no' before turning his attention back to the concierge. "No thanks." The concierge left leaving the young almost- couple to themselves.

Olivia was clearly impressed. She had never seen Elliot act this way before. She just had to ask. "Elliot what's all this about?"

"What do you mean?"

"The fancy restaurant. The expensive wine."

"Nothing, Liv. This is just a date. I promise you that is all, and I wanted everything to perfect for you. Is that a crime?" He asked her with a cooked smile.

She had to smile at that. "No," She answered softly for being so apprehensive.

"Then we can move on?"

"And you don't want to talk about us or anything?"

"No. Not unless you want to."

"I don't."

"Okay. So lets just have dinner and enjoy the evening."

Rolé's Restaurant

Dinner had gone well. They talked, they smiled, they joked, they laughed, and they danced, and just had a good time. They forgot about all the stress of work and life, and just enjoyed being with each other like thy used too. Neither of them was ready to go home just as yet so they decided to take a walk in the park across the street.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be so chilly. I should have told you to bring a coat," Elliot said as he took off the jacket to his suit and hung it over her shoulders. He then put his arm around her and pulled her close to keep her warm.

"'S ok." She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to settle into his embrace, but something just didn't feel right. She stopped suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This!" She exclaimed gesturing between them. Suddenly his heart rate picked up and he prayed to God that she wasn't ending it at that moment, because he didn't think that he could accept that. "I can't go out and act like everything's ok when we both know it isn't."

He visibly relaxed. "Liv, what are you talking about? It's just a date, just like the one you and your friend went on."

"No, Elliot, it's not, and you and I both know that."

"So what? You wanna talk?"

"Yes… No... I don't know!"

"Look, Liv. I understand that you're still confused, and I'm trying to work with you on that. But you have to help me out here."

"Fine. Let's talk."

"Let's talk."

She sighed. "I know you're frustrated with me and it's understandable. I just need time to think."

"Think, Liv. That's apparently all you've been doing!" He said throwing his hands up in frustration. "Stop thinking and talk to me. Who knows? Maybe I can help you with you're problem."

"No, Eliot, you can't. I have to figure this out by myself."

"Why? Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because _I_ have to make sure this relationship is worth all the possible consequences and responsibilities that comes with it."

"What are you talking about? What consequences? What responsibilities."

She sighed again and spoke softly. "I need to make sure that if this doesn't work. I don't lose everything."

"I'm still confused."

"Elliot you have you job, your kids, your life. All I have is you, my job, and my heart. And my job is my life and I'm afraid that if I make you my life and this doesn't work out… I'm afraid that I'll lose everything, and I don't know if I can handle that. But if I loose my job I'm afraid that I might also lose you, too. You're my best friend and losing you would break my heart, and I don't want that. I don't think that I can handle that kind of pain again."

"Liv…" It came out as a bare whisper. His heart was breaking for her. He knew that she'd had a rough life, but he didn't know the toll that life had taken on her.

"Elliot, we haven't even been together for two months. And within that time I've gotten pregnant and found myself falling in lo-" She had never voiced the words out loud. Sure she had said them in her head millions and millions of time before, but never out loud.

"Falling in love with me," he finished.

"Yes. Elliot when I fell for you I fell hard and I fell fast and that scared me a little. Then I saw you and Kathy at the coffee house an-"

"Liv, I told you that was nothing. I didn't even notice it and I swear to you that if I did, I would have stopped it _immediately_. I would never ever hurt you like that. You've got to believe me."

"I do, it's just seeing you two brought up fears that I had forgot about an-"

"Then why can't you just forget about them again?"

"Because they're _there_ and it's not that easy."

"Ok, then what can I do to help them go away."

"You can understand my feelings."

"I _do_ understand."

"No Elliot, you don't. You can't possibly understand something that you don't know."

"Then tell me."

"I don't usually put my heart out there. It's the reason why most of my relationships don't work, because I don't give them the chance to. The times that I did put my heart out there I got burned and I got burned bad. I loved my mother. I always loved her, but you don't understand what it's like to be my mother's best friend one day and her punching bag the next, and for years I tried to figure out why. Why she didn't love me, and then she told me." She sniffed and choked back tears. "And you don't know what that's like." Her voice cracked and he held her close to him as she sobbed into her shoulder. "I never got over that. I never got over the fact that she never really loved me, and since then I've been careful. I only fell in love once after that," she whispered.

"The older guy," he stated.

"But that didn't work out. I knew it wouldn't, but it still hurt when it didn't. So I basically gave up on love. Then out of no where you showed up and you somehow managed to weasel your way into my heart and make me fall in love with you, despite my best attempts, and that scares me, El. 'Cause I just don't know how much more pain I can take. " She looked up and looked him in the eye. "Do you understand? I just don't want to hurt anymore."

"And I promise to never hurt you."

So much. So much he thought he knew about her, but he had been completely wrong. He thought he knew her inside and out, quite literally in fact, only to have her prove him wrong. He realized how selfish he had been. He hadn't been able to understand because he hadn't known all the facts. The clues, the small pieces that held her life together and made her who she was, made her the woman that he loved. Now he understood, and he couldn't help but to hurt for her. For everything she had been through, and for all the pain she felt.

"Liv, you and I have a special relationship, one that means the WORLD to me. So I feel that it's ok for you to fall in love so quickly. We've known and cared about each other for years now and I promise that I will never hurt you. No matter what happens, I'll never leave you because that's how much you mean to me. I see myself spending the rest of my life with you and I will do whatever I possibly can to make you believe and understand that."

He pulled her towards him and gave him a kiss. As the kiss deepened she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and allowing his jacket to fall to the ground. He slid his tongue gently across her lips and once they parted, he used his tongue to explore the depths of her mouth.

She pulled back and stood on her the tip of her toes to rest her forehead against his. "I still need time," she whispered to his lips.

He nodded in response. "Ok."

"So what else do you have planned for us?" she asked as he bent down and pick up the jacket. He shook it out and made sure it was clean before swinging it behind her and resting it on her shoulders.

"Nothing really. How 'bout we sit here and look up at the stars," he said gesturing to the bench behind her.

"Sounds good."

They sat down on the bench and Elliot pulled her close so that he could keep her warm. She relaxed and settled into his embrace. She never felt as warm or secure as she did when she was in his arms. She nestled down and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled the flowery scent of her shampoo. They sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the quiet of the night looking up at the stars as night settled upon them.

So you know the drill review for the next chapter and I'll be sure to keep up my end of the deal as always. :)


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is rated M and you all know why. Thanks for reading all of you. Enjoy:)

Benson Residence  
July 24th Olivia sat on her couch thinking about Elliot just as she had done since the first night he'd kissed her. She looked down at her couch and remembered the first time they had made love there. How he was so in tune with her body and all of her needs. It was as if had been making love to her all of his life and it was just second nature to him. She remembered all of the good times she had spent with him and how much she loved him.She was waiting for him to arrive so that she could explain to him the decision she had made. She hoped that he would accept it and understand the reasons why she had made such a decision so that they could move on with their lives. She heard a knock at the door and rose up to answer the door. When she opened it Elliot was there in some jeans and fitted black t-shirt that clung perfectly his broad chest and highlighted his hard muscles, and a jeans jacket. . She on the other hand was still in her work clothes, but had un-tucked her button down shirt. He stood firmly in the threshold of her doorway."Hi," she said."Hi," he grumbled back."Come in. Do you want something to drink?""No. You said you wanted to talk," he replied, not moving an inch. He had tried to be patient with her, but he was staring to become fed up with her constant indecision. He continued to wait patiently for her, because he loved her, and he knew more than anything else in the world, that she was worth it.She sat down on the couch and waited, wondering whether or not he was going to come in. Whether or not he was ready and willing to accept the decision she had made. Finally he stepped in, closing the door behind him. He pulled off his jacket then sat down quietly beside her and waited for her to speak."I've been thinking," she began."I know that," he said a bit more forcefully than he had meant to.She ignored his comment and continued. "I've been thinking and I'm sorry for making you wait.""Nice to know," he snorted."I've come to a decision.""I'm glad that you managed to take time out of your busy day," he replied sarcastically "to make a decision while I sit around here on my ass waiting for _you_ to make a decision that could possibly affect the rest of _my_ life.""Elliot, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?""Because you have been taking your honey-sweet time making this decision, knowing what it's doing to me." "There's a lot you don't know about me and this is a really big decision for me." "What's so big about it? You know me; you know I wouldn't hurt you. I thought you understood that.""I do. It's just… more than that for me.""Nice to know you trust me." "Elliot, you're being a jackass." She stood abruptly and stormed over towards her bedroom."Wait? Where are you going? Why are you walking away from me?" He asked standing and following her. "You asked me here." He got to her door just as she slammed it in his face. He sighed in frustration and rested his forehead on the doorframe. He calmed himself down and then opened the door to find her sitting on her bed, hunched over. Her elbows were rested on her thighs as she held her face in her hands. He walked over and once again sat down beside her."You asked me to come here so that we could talk, you shouldn't be walking away from me.""Well I am because I'm trying to pour my heart out to you and you're acting like an ass." "I'm sorry.""And if this is the way you plan on being I'm not sure if I still want to be with you anymore.""Any more? You want to be with me?""Yes, but…""But what?""I'm still scared.""But?" he asked hoping there was more.She smiled. "But I trust you. I trust you to take care of me and not hurt me, and I was hoping that we could work on those flaws together. I trust you to love me. But, can you do that? Despite all my flaws?""Yes. I'll always love you. I love you so much it hurts and don't think that I could ever stop loving you. And as far as I'm concerned you have no flaws. Look at you you're beautiful, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You have soft, smooth skin," he said rubbing his hand over hers. "A perfect body. Beautiful hair." He said running his fingers through her silky chestnut locks. He looked deep into her eyes and cupped her face and she placed her hand over his. "And big beautiful brown eyes that I can't seem to help getting lost in. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to me. I'll never hurt you and I'll always protect you.""I know, but please. Don't let me regret this.""I won't.""Good. Then can you kiss me now?" She asked with a big smiled on he face."Gladly."He smiled before leaning over and kissed her gently searching for any hesitance. When he found none he leaned in more and kissed her with even more force cupping the back of her head and holding her head to him. She used her hand to caress his face and slid her tongue into his mouth as she kissed him with all the passion and love she had been storing for him in her heart. He leaned her back onto the bed, slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt as he went. He pushed the shirt down off of her shoulders and pulled it off of her body before tossing it on the floor. He then began focusing on her bra. He pulled the straps down leaving small chaste kisses on her shoulder in its place. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra then pulled it away from her body. After he tossed it on the floor she slid her hands underneath his shirt and he breathed out a long shaky breath, loving the feeling of having her hands on him again. She raised his shirt up and he pulled back enough to allow her to pull it off of him, wanting to feel his skin on hers. It had been too long since she last felt him so close to her. Once the shirt was gone he attached his lips to her breast and began to suck on it. She moaned and arched into him, yearning for more contact. He moved back up and covered her mouth with his. He moved down from her lips and trailing his kisses down her neck then sliding his tongue all the way back up to her ear lobe stopping to nibble on it before moving back down to kiss and suck on that part of her neck that he knew drove her wild while his fingers inched their way down to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and slid the zipper down before putting his hand down her panties and inserting his fingers into her. He went back to kissing her lips while moving his fingers in and out of her. She could barely mange kissing as his fingers worked on her. She constantly broke the kiss to gasp for air, which only turned him on more.He felt her clamp down on him and she screamed his name as she came. Elliot gave her a minute to recompose herself. Once she had, she pushed him over on his back. She sat straddling him and bent down to kiss him. She nibbled and sucked on his lips then kissed down his chest and stopped right above his belt. She undid his belt painfully slow then unbuttoned his pants and used her teeth to unzip his zipper, all while gazing up at him as she moved it down inch by inch. He smiled down at her loving how sexy she was being. She slowly pulled down his pants taking his shoes and socks off with them as she flung them to the floor. She moved back up and removed his last article of clothing. Once she had gotten rid them she moved back up his body and took him into her mouth. As she sucked on him he felt himself beginning to loose control and stopped her. Her pulled her up to lay with him then rolled her over to lay on her back. He then took his time placing kisses down her body. He pulled off her underwear then stopped at her stomach, the place where their child had once laid. Then looked over at the scar not too far from her belly button, and was suddenly reminded at how close he had come to losing her, of how she had almost died in his arms. He knew that it would take a long time to get that image out of her head. She saw the far away distant look on his face and reached for him. "C'mere." She said. He went willingly to her and she spread her legs to accommodate him. He kissed the corner of her mouth then whispered in her ear. "You sure, Liv?"She cupped the side of his face and responded. "I'll always be sure with you." He kissed her sweetly before he slowly guided himself into her, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to be deeper inside of her. He lifted one of her legs and she moaned as he slid farther inside of her and then began to move. As he moved back and forth the bed shook from his exertion. She arched her hips up to meet his matching, his movements with those of her own as they traded passionate kisses. As he continued to thrust into her he bean to feel something special. She felt it too, but neither of them could tell what it was, but they both knew that it was something. Elliot reached for her hand and she gave it to him willingly. They linked fingers and he felt her squeeze it as he began to move harder within her. They continued to trade soft kisses as he made love to her with all the pent up energy and love he had been storing for her from the past few weeks. Elliot felt the beginnings of her climax as he felt her clamp down on him and he began to thrust into her harder and faster. He dipped his head to kiss her neck and she watched as his muscles moved and flexed on top of her.  
"Eliot!" she screamed, as her body shook uncontrollably beneath him. This caused him to come with her, whispering her name in her ear. Olivia lay nearly paralyzed from her intense orgasm and felt him fill her with his hot, steamy liquid. Elliot pulled away the small strands of hair that stuck to her face as she lay beneath him, panting along with him. Elliot looked deep into Olivia's chocolate brown eyes and saw all the love he had and felt for her reflected back at him. He gave her one last kiss before pulling out and lying down beside her. They both climbed underneath the covers and she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. He pulled her close and they laid quietly, completely satisfied and happy. Elliot grinned. He finally had her and was never going to let her go. He thought about what they had just done and how right and special it felt. He tried to figure out what it was that made it feel so special, but only managed to come to the decision that was her, but she knew better. She knew that it was the fact that their partnership had been reaffirmed. She looked up at him when she felt him bulging up against her."Ready for round two?" he asked.

At her answering smile he climbed back on top of her. They made love to each other without a care in the world, only thinking about how good it felt to be back in each other's arms and surrounded by love.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. More stories to come later rather than sooner. I'm lazy now- a- days and haven't been writing like I should. Bad ME. LOL. Thanks again and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Bye.


End file.
